Abbey Escapee
by LettuceNPudding
Summary: [TalaOC KaiOC]Chapter 13 up! t seemed that somehow at the precise time Hilary had put oil in the wok, a wire on the stove somehow broke, resulting in the stove exploding and blasting a hole through the wok.
1. Who is she?

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, well I just came up with this when I was watching a movie. So this is my second beyblade fan fiction. Hahaha I can't believe I decided to actually write this! Well I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades nor do I own the some of the storyline. **

**Chapter One: Who is she?

* * *

**

A tall teen with jet black hair emerged from the taxi and stared at the building in front of him. It had tall ancient gates and behind them was the abbey; a place that he knew too well about what was inside its walls. He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. 'I'm here, get ready, we'll be leaving in ten minutes.' The receiver replied. 'Right, we'll be waiting.'

Meanwhile, inside a girl with silvery locks was sleeping soundly. Her dreams were of a tranquil place, far away from the horrors of the abbey.

_A rushing waterfall was heard in the background of the lush green land. She was all alone, a large old ragged bear by her side. But she didn't care, it was so peaceful here, no violence or anything. She loved her dreams. The girl smiled as she lay on the grass, her fingers brushing along the soft blades of grass. She breathed in the fresh outside air deeply. How she yearned for the outdoors in the real world. A figure emerged in front of her. The girl sat up and looked at the woman's face, which looked kind and soft. The woman smiled sweetly. 'What are you doing here Raven?' Raven answered. 'I like it here, it's nice!' The woman nodded. 'I see, but why this place? Why not in the real world?' Raven answered innocently. 'The real world is full of hate, violence and lies. I don't like lies.' The woman raised a brow. 'Have you been lied to before?' Raven nodded. 'Yes, someone here told me that they would come back to me and save me, he didn't come.' Suddenly the woman's face distorted and turned gruesome. Raven screamed a high pitched scream. _

'AHHHH!' The girl with silvery locks started to shake. She was harnessed on a silver chair. Three men in lab coats rushed towards her. One cried out. 'Quickly sedate her!' The second grabbed a needle and stuck it into her arm. The third had restrained her even more, trying to stop the girl from shaking. After a few seconds, her shoulders drooped and she was once again in a peaceful slumber.

The man with jet black hair narrowed his eyes as he stared at the restrained girl through a glass window. They had been treating her like an animal; someone to test their experiments with, someone to watch like a mere animal while they writhed in pain. He gritted his teeth as he turned to the head. The head man was tall and lanky; a bush of grey hair sprouted from his would be bald scalp. He grinned at the teen with his yellow crooked teeth. He was a rather ugly fellow. **(A/N: Sorry I had to add that) **'So, Mr Rostropovich, are you interested in donating for Master Voltaire's experiment?' Rostropovich asked. 'So, who is this?' The scientist smiled. 'This is Raven, our longest experiment; she is quite the prodigy, capable in hand to hand combat and stealth. So, are you interested?' The teen smirked. 'Well, let me see…' He raised a silver pistol and shot at the scientist BANG! The scientist was hit with a tranquilizer. The three inside the room with Raven gave him an alarmed look and tried to escape. BANG! BANG! BANG! The three of them were unconscious. The teen grabbed his hair and yanked it off, it was a wig. He brushed away a few blue bangs from his face as he jumped into the room and started to pull off the plugs from the Raven's body. She opened her eyes weakly and smiled. 'You didn't break your promise after all.' The bluenette cried out. 'Quickly get up before they sound the al-' BRIIIINNG! He growled and turned to a scientist, the tranquilizer must have just nipped him. He shot another dart at the scientist and grabbed the girl's hand. 'Hurry up!' The girl stood up and nodded and two quickly ran out of the laboratory.

They heard the sound of gun shots behind them. Raven turned her head and saw five burly guards running after them. She cried out. 'Kai! We need to leave now!' Kai replied. 'Yeah I know! Just trust me here!' They turned a sharp corner, just missing a few bullets. Kai looked up and smiled. He got another pistol and shot up above him, shattering the glass. He smirked as he saw a helicopter hovering above them. Tala popped his head out of the chopper and waved, dropping a ladder for them. Kai grabbed on and held Raven tight. 'Hold on.' Raven nodded and hugged Kai for dear life as the chopper slowly rose and soon the abbey was disappearing into a dot. Kai and Raven climbed up the ladder and sat down. Tala smiled. 'Hey Raven!' She smiled back and said a quiet hello before drifting off to another sleep.

Back at the Abbey…

Voltaire slammed his fists on the hard cedar desk. 'What the hell happened!' He bellowed. The team of scientists cowered in fear, they had let Voltaire's prized experiment escape. They knew that there would be a punishment involved for them. The leader of the team stuttered. 'W-well we th-thought that he w-was there t-to d-donate for th-the ex-experiments! H-he told us th-that you h-had in-invited h-him.' Voltaire turned to him. 'And you didn't bother to check with me!' The scientist hesitated. Voltaire smirked. 'Who was this, man; this man that knocked out your whole team and escaped with MY EXPERIMENT!' a scientist answered. 'His name was Rostropovich sir.' Voltaire narrowed his eyes. 'No, you're wrong, this is Rostropovich.' He pointed to a plasma screen. An elderly man was being shown on it. Voltaire turned to the team. 'This is not Rostropovich.' He motioned to the screen again. 'This is Kai Hiwatari, my grandson!' The screen showed Kai taking off the black wig and pulling the cords of Raven's body. He turned off the television and again turned towards the scientists. 'I do not take failure lightly Dominov, you had taken a chance, and why will I punish you? Because you were proud and cocky; leading my grandson straight to Raven.' Dominov dropped to his knees, pleading to his cold boss. 'Sir! Please reconsider! I can fix this! My whole team can fi-' BANG! Dominov looked down and placed two fingers on his chest. He raised them up to meet his eye to see blood, scarlet drops of blood. He stared at Voltaire for a moment and then dropped dead. The three remaining scientists were shaking, they too knew their dooms. Voltaire turned to a burly guard. 'Lex, finish them off and kill these pathetic fools.' Lex nodded and raised a desert eagle, pointing it directly at the three. The sounds came afterwards all the same, a thump from when each scientist had dropped dead, lifeless.

Kai hopped out of the helicopter, holding the unconscious Raven and Tala shortly followed. Kai opened the door to his mansion and walked inside. Ignoring the stares of his team mates. Tyson cried out. 'Hey Tala!' Tala waved a friendly hello. Tyson's eyes then widened. 'Kai! Who's that!' Kai dropped Raven onto his couch and answered. 'That Granger is my sister.'

**

* * *

Well that was the first chapter of this story and I hope you liked it, I'm not sure myself, this was a bit of a random story that I thought about. Well I'm not sure whether or not to have a pairing with Raven but it'll either be Max or Tala, you readers will decide. Please read and review and no flames please, only constructive criticism, normal reviews and anonymous reviews are accepted. Hope you liked it.**

**Hugs Not Drugs**

**LettuceNPudding **


	2. Keeping it cool

**Author's Note: Well I was surprised when I actually got reviews. Hehehe if you want to know, the movie that I was watching was called Serenity and some of the things in the chapters will have some scenes from the movie but some aren't! I'm glad that some of you enjoyed this and I really appreciated the reviews that you gave me, you guys rule! And so Tala is the winner of my poll and I'll try to add a little bit of Ty Hil. Thanks for answering guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades; all that I own is Raven. **

**Thanks to these people who reviewed: **

**HeartlessDevil: Hahaha yeah Lex, wow I was watching Small Ville!**

**Sugar911: Thanks for the compliment! **

**Karina: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Animasha92: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter that much! **

**Jellybean-kitty: Thanks!**

**Firedraike08: Hahaha yeah Al that was random, thanks for reviewing. Oh man, badgering me twice now, on here and on msn.

* * *

**

_Italics are either emphasized words, dreams._

_**Italics that are bold are words spoken in Russian**_

'**Bold words in speech marks are if something is on attire (clothes etc.)'

* * *

**

**These are their ages:**

**Spencer: 20**

**Kai: 19**

**Bryan: 19**

**Ray: 18**

**Tala: 18**

**Tyson: 17**

**Hilary: 17**

**Max: 17**

**Raven: 16 turning 17**

**Kenny: 15**

**Chapter Two: Keeping it cool**

Raven opened her eyes so suddenly that most of the group around her jumped. She had deep purple orbs, ones that matched Kai's. She rubbed her eyes, too many colours for her liking. Seconds after, her vision cleared up and she saw a group of people surrounding her; half of them, she didn't know. Tyson gasped. 'Whoa Kai, she really is your sister!' Raven sat up, looking at the group. 'Who are you?' She gestured towards the Blade Breakers. Kai answered. 'That Rave is my new team,' Raven turned to her brother. 'You left the Blitzkrieg Boys?' Kai sighed. 'Yeah, why, didn't you hear?' Raven shook her head. 'No, after you guys escaped, grandfather destroyed anything to do with beyblades, even our bit beasts; he has a new plan…' She drifted off, her eyes flickering with strong emotions, depression, fear, panic.

Tala saw the change of mood in her friend's eyes and quickly changed the subject. 'Well Ravey, as your brother just said, that's his new team. Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary,' Raven stood up and stared into each of the blade breakers eyes, the windows to a person's soul. Tyson asked, looking at Raven oddly. 'Er, Kai, what's your sis doing?' Kai answered. 'She's checking if you're trustworthy.' 'Why?' Raven answered. 'Don't know you too well; even though I do trust my brother's judgment, I have to see for myself. Call it my instinct to not trust people on sight; I know Kai can make mistakes in his judgment!' At that the group burst out laughing. They had never heard anyone say that Kai had made a mistake while he was in the same room! Kai smirked. 'Me? Mistakes I don't think so,' a cheeky grin crept up on Raven's lips. 'Well, I know once at the abbey y-' 'Rave, don't finish that sentence.' Raven smiled again and nodded, obeying the older sibling of hers.

She smiled. 'Kai, you made a good choice, they're good hearted people.' The blade breakers beamed at the compliment that Raven had given. She then turned to look out the window, smiling to herself. She could finally go outside. Tala smiled and draped his arm around the teen's shoulder. 'C'mon, let Tala show you around Russia, after all, we have to leave in a couple of days.' Raven flashed a smile at the taller teen. 'Okay Tala,' Tala returned the smile but had a feeling that he had gotten the attention of the entire room, moreover, a certain big brother glaring daggers at him. Tala quickly let go of Raven and gave a weak smile to the group. 'Okay guys, lets, er, let's go.' They all nodded in agreement, they needed a little fun. Raven stared down at her and stopped. She twisted her face in a scowl upon realizing that she was still wearing the ugly grey jumpsuit that was protocol to wear at the abbey. Kai stopped midway in the door, raising a brow. 'Rave, you coming?' She cried out. 'I need to change! You don't expect me to wear this _thing_ out there!' Kai scoffed. 'Really, I don't think that matters,' Raven looked at her brother and replied. 'Kaisy, this is _abbey _uniform, they are trying to find me, do you want to make it easier for them?' Kai gave a heavy sigh before turning to Hilary. 'Hilary, can you please give Raven some clothes?' She nodded and led Raven into her room. Tyson turned to Kai, a grin on his face. 'Kaisy?' Kai's eyes narrowed as he growled. 'Shut up.'

They had shortly arrived at the nightclub. Raven walked beside her brother, she was no longer wearing the jumpsuit but instead was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the quote. '**You can torture you can tease me but if you touch my hair…I will kill you**' on the front in white font. She was wearing baggy black pants with various silver chains hanging from the side. Her silvery locks were let out, reaching her hips and she was wearing fingerless fishnet gloves.

They entered the nightclub when something caught Raven's eyes. She stopped and stared at a man who laid three cards on a table, a small crowd. The man bellowed his voice just above that of the music. 'COME ON PEOPLE TEST YOUR LUCK! FIND THE ACE OF HEARTS AND WIN THE POT!' He gestured towards a safe box filled with roubles. A man with short sandy blonde hair walked up to him, slapping fifty roubles on the table. The man behind the table gave him a crooked smile. He showed the man three cards; the ace of spades, ace of hearts and ace of clubs. He turned them over and quickly rearranged them. He gave the man another smile and gestured towards the cards. 'Pick a card, any card.' Raven smirked, she had seen the man's little trick. The player chose the middle one but as Raven foreseen, not the ace of hearts. Raven smirked and turned to Kai. 'Kai, give me some money,' Kai sighed and took out his wallet, giving Raven ten roubles. Raven smiled and walked over to the man. 'I'll play sir.' The man grinned. 'Sure thing girly,' Raven's eyes narrowed. Girly? The man showed the cards once more and rearranged them. Raven smirked and said. 'I can pick anything?' The man eyed the girl oddly and nodded. Raven smiled and tapped his left sleeve. She whispered. 'It's in here.' She carefully took out an ace of hearts from his sleeve. The man gave a fleeting look at the girl before grabbing the pot and running for dear life, a copious amount of people chasing after him.

Raven smiled and picked up the ten roubles that the man had left behind and walking towards the table that Hilary had occupied. The boys were out ordering drinks from the bar. A small sigh past Hilary's lips while she glanced at the cap wearing bluenette sitting comfortably on the bar stool. Tyson. She did care for him, but was too afraid to admit it. Whenever she was about to pluck the courage to ask Tyson out, just the look he gives her, his soft brown eyes and confident smile made her lose it all. She and Tyson argued like an old married couple almost everyday but that was to conceal the inner feelings she had towards the holder of Dragoon. Raven stared at the brunette who seemed to be in her own world. She stared at Tyson, who was now drinking a rum and coke, sipping it while calmly relaxing on the stool. Raven gave a weak cough, snapping Hilary out of her trance. She smiled. 'C'mon, let's dance.' Hilary nodded in agreement and stood up before giving a final look to Tyson.

Hilary and Raven stood at the centre of the dance floor. Dancing, smiling and laughing, enjoying themselves. Tyson turned around, looking at the two girls. He smiled. Hilary seemed to be having some fun. He began to ponder on the thought of Hilary. He liked her, liked her a lot. The problem was that he didn't know how to tell her. He didn't want to be rejected, but he also wanted to ask her, ask her before she was taken. Tala had snapped him back into reality.

Tala smirked. 'Like her don't you,' Tyson stuttered. 'Well, I er, um…' He began to blush gaining the attention of the rest of the gang. Max stopped sucking on the chocolate milkshake that he had ordered and smiled. 'I knew you liked her!' Tyson's blush seemed to have turned a darker shade. 'Well, you see…' Ray laughed. 'C'mon Ty, you like her, we can all see that!' Tyson shook his head and gave a weak laugh. 'Hahaha y-you think!' They all nodded in unison. Max smiled. 'You've been staring at her for ages Ty, it's obvious!' Tyson sighed. 'Okay fine, I like her, so what?' Ray replied. 'So you should ask her out!' 'But what if she says no?' 'If she says no then that's a no,' 'But it'll be humiliating!' Kai growled. 'Tyson just shut up and ask her, looks like a couple of guys are going to anyway.' He turned his head towards a teen wearing a hoodie and long baggy cargo pants. Tyson got up from his seat and briskly walked over towards the brunette. He tapped at her shoulder, making Hilary turn around. 'Oh, hi Ty,' Tyson smiled weakly. 'Er Hil, do you er…' He looked into her ruby orbs. He cursed himself for being such a wimp. '…wanna dance?' Hilary smiled. 'Sure Ty!' Raven beamed as she walked away and sat down, enjoying something that she had started to grow fond of; chocolate milkshakes.

Raven happily sucked on the straw, the thick chocolate taste was new to her. At the abbey, they were deprived of anything sweet. Another rule of her grandfather's. Tala glanced at Raven. Wow, she has grown a lot, the last time he had seen her was when she was eleven years old. Now she was taller, prettier than before. He never really admitted it, in fear of getting a beating from Kai, but he did have a crush on her at the abbey. Then, Voltaire had divided them up when Kai had escaped.

* * *

Flashback

Tala was lying on the rock hard dormitory beds, the cool air seeping through the vents. He heard a shuffling sound on the other side of the dorm. Even with the poor lighting, he could see the spiky hair of his best friend. Kai Hiwatari. He turned his head to hear his conversation easier

'**_Rave, I'm going, I can't stand grandfather anymore! I'm going to Japan!' _**

'_**Kai don't leave me! I'll come with you!'**_

'**_No you can't, you're not going to get hurt if we get caught!' 'But-' _**

'_**No Rave, listen, stay here, if I get out, I'll come back for you!' 'Promise?'**_

'_**I promise, see ya Rave, tell the others if I make it okay?'**_

'_**Okay, I love you big brother'**_

'…_**love you too, see ya sis!'**_

Tala continued to watch Kai as he jumped up on a dressing table and open one of the air vents. Kai turned to his sister one last time before jumping into the vent. That was the last they ever saw of Kai.

The following morning Voltaire stormed into the dorm and grabbed Raven by the scruff of her neck. He spat. **_'Where is your brother!'_** Raven bit her lip, she would never tell Voltaire, no matter what. Voltaire shook her violently**_. 'Where is he!'_** Tala got up and cried out. **_'Let her go Master!'_** Voltaire dropped Raven and glared at the red head. He smirked. **_'It seems to me that you've warmed up to my granddaughter,'_** Tala gulped as Voltaire continued. **_'I however will not tolerate such emotional balderdash from you! Say you last goodbyes, for Raven and her bit beast!'_** Tala's eyes widened. **_'No sir! Please stop!'_** Raven screamed. **_'Let me go! No Koori! Give her back!'_** Voltaire had taken an icy blue blade from the bedside table and pocketed it, grinning sadistically at her and Tala. Raven screamed again while extending her hand towards Tala**_. 'PLEASE LET GO! HELP ME TALA!' _**Before Tala could grab her hand, a burly guard grabbed him from behind.

End of Flashback

* * *

Raven turned to look at the red head. He seemed troubled. She stood up and walked towards him, but stopped as she heard a sound. A sound that she recalled came from Voltaire's training. She turned around and looked directly at the television in front of her. Her eyes widened, she let go of the milkshake in her hand. Clang! Kai turned to Raven, something was different.

It was as if everything but her and the television were blocked out. Everyone around her was a colorful moving blur. She began to remember the training; Voltaire whispering in her ear. 'Uchitoru-satsu.' Kill. The orders had been told.

The bartender looked at the still girl in front of him. He pointed towards the milkshake cup. 'You better pi-' He never finished. Raven grabbed his arm and pulled him, making him get over the bench. She punched fiercely at the bartender's gut. Winding him instantly. Raven then grabbed his neck, ready to break it. Thankfully Tala had tackled Raven to the ground, trying to restrain her. 'Ravey, stop!' He cried out, struggling to keep Raven still. She glared at him and kicked him off, walking over to the bartender. One word kept on running through her mind. Kill. Everyone around the scene screamed, all afraid of the silver haired teen. She smiled maliciously while towering over the cowering bartender. 'I-I didn't do anything a-all I wanted y-you to do w-was pick up Th-the milkshake cup!' he cried out, fear stricken. Tyson and Hilary had let go of each other and exchanged worried looks. What had happened with Raven? A group of men gathered around Raven, trying to stop her. She smirked as they got closer to her. Then she attacked them; one by one they fell, unconscious. Her attention then turned back to the bartender, who was now holding a sawn of shotgun, he tried to load the gun but Raven had kicked it away. Kai jumped, tackling her to the ground. He grabbed her tightly and whispered in her ear. 'Yuttarishita.' Raven tensed for a second and then her shoulders drooped, she was unconscious. Kai picked her up, bridal style and turned to the bartender. 'Don't worry; I'll pay for the damages.' He turned to Tala and gave him Raven. Kai then took out his wallet and looked at the damage had been done. He took out five thousand roubles and gave it to the bartender.

* * *

Tala had dropped Raven on Kai's bed; she was still unconscious, in the land of nod. Tala turned to the slate haired teen. 'Kai, what was that about?' Kai replied. 'Well, we'll have to ask her,' 'How did you calm her down?' 'I overheard the scientists over at the abbey that they use it to calm them down after they're in mode.' 'Mode?' 'To kill.' Tala turned to Raven, looking concerned for his friend. 'I wonder what's going on in her mind right now.' Kai sighed and nodded. 'Look after her for now; I need to get some water for Rave.' Tala nodded and sat down on a mahogany chair, watching Raven.

_Raven put on her two beige pointes, humming to the melody of the music playing in the room. She smiled as she stood up and tested her pointes. She stretched her legs while holding onto the bar. Raven stared at herself in the mirror. She was no longer wearing the jumpsuit that Voltaire had made as a uniform but a beautiful black leotard. She smiled as she started to dance to the soft music that the record player was emanating. Pirouettes, Glissades, Arabesques, they were all used in combination and in perfect harmony with the music. The music grew faster and faster and then, suddenly the music came to a halt. Raven stopped and stared at the record player. It had begun to give out an icy blue light. The light was bright, too bright for Raven's eyes. Raven shielded her eyes from the light. The light then started to mould and take form of a nightingale. The nightingale was one unlike any other. Instead of the deep brown feathers that a normal nightingale had, this bird's feathers were a light icy blue while its tail was a darker blue. The breast of the bird was pure white. The bird started to produce a soft elating music, the room suddenly chilled. Raven smiled as she looked up at the large nightingale. 'Koori, you're back.' The nightingale produced another melody. One that only Raven could understand. Her bit beast's voice. 'Yes Mistress, I have returned. Now, it's time for you to wake up.' _

Raven opened her eyes; her friend was sitting on a mahogany armchair. He smiled. 'Glad you're finally awake.' Raven nodded and said. 'Tala, I have Koori, she's back.'

**

* * *

Poor bartender…Well how was it? Apologies for the late update, I was really busy this week. Ah, my favorite part of this chapter was the dream, sounded cool. Hahaha. Please read and review, it'll mean a lot to me. Oh any questions, just ask.****

* * *

Roubles: Russian currency**

**Koori**: Japanese for ice, her bit beast

**Uchitoru:** Japanese for kill

**Satsu:** Japanese for kill

**Yuttarishita:** Japanese for calm

**Pointes**: Ballet slippers

**Pirouettes, glissades and arabesques are ballet moves **


	3. Overprotective Brother

**Disclaimer: Again I shall say this…I DON'T OWN BEYBLADES!**

**Author's Note: Yes! Reviews! Hahaha well thanks for that. I updated! –feels special- hahaha well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and in this fiction, Kai plays the VERY over protective brother, not really Kai but still, pretty funny to write.**

**Thanks to:**

**Firedraike08**

**HeartlessDevil**

**Sugar911**

**Animasha92 **

**Sheena**

**Chapter Three: Overprotective Brother**

**In the last chapter…**

**

* * *

**

Raven opened her eyes; her friend was sitting on a mahogany armchair. He smiled. 'Glad you're finally awake.' Raven nodded and said. 'Tala, I have Koori, she's back.'

* * *

Tala grinned. 'That's great Ravey!' Raven nodded and gave the teen a hug. 'I'm so happy! Everything is going the right direction!' Tala stiffened at the younger teens embrace, a slight red tinge appeared on his pale cheeks. He looked down at Raven. She was so innocent. He smiled and returned the hug. 

Kai opened the large white doors to his room and stopped at the sight of the two, nearly dropping the glass of water in his hand; his best friend and sister hugging each other. He frowned and cleared his throat. 'Ahem.' Raven turned to her brother and smiled. 'Kai! Guess what!' 'What?' he asked, still staring at the red head that was now running his hand through his hair, a light blush on his cheeks. He turned his gaze to the bright cheery girl in front of him. 'Koori's back! I got her back!' Kai smiled. 'That's great, but, haven't you had Koori since, well, ever?' Raven shook her head. 'Nope, grandfather took her away when-' 'when you left.' Tala finished. He stared up at Kai. 'When you escaped, Raven was taken away, isolated from us, I didn't see her since.' Kai frowned. 'Rave, tell me everything, everything that happened when I left.' Sorrow flashed in her eyes for a second before it turned back to the usual cheery purple orbs. 'Okay.'

'Well, when you left, grandfather ran into the room and took me away. He took Koori, and said that I would never see her again, and I would never be allowed to do ballet,' Raven paused for a moment, thinking about the dusty room where she danced. Trying to remember every smell, every feeling she knew from that small room. She continued. 'I was trained to be a soldier, no, not just that, a killing machine. They stuck me into that room that you found me in and fed me dreams, dreams that always turned out bad. At first, they were like my other dreams, beautiful but then something would happen and they turned into nightmares to turn me dark. His plans for me Kai, they were so evil' she shivered, remembering a few of the dreams they had made her have and the plans that her grandfather were scheming. Kai asked. 'What plans?' Raven looked up. 'Do you really want to know?' He nodded. 'Grandfather's plan was to make an army, out of children, after all no one would expect an innocent child to be a killing machine, obedient and willing to do anything, thanks to the enhancements made in Biovault. Grandfather told me that I would be the leader of his militia, since I was the eldest, most experienced subject that had been properly developed with his enhancements. One of them was that subliminal message last night that made me go into…mode'

Kai blinked. How could someone do that to their own granddaughter? What kind of man would have so little ethics that he would do such a thing? He growled. Their evil grandfather was the source of all his miseries.

Tala's eyes widened, this was Voltaire's new plan! He was planning to make the innocent Raven into a killing machine for war? His blood boiled, Voltaire was…twisted.

Raven looked up at her brother again. 'Kai, can you teach me how to blade again?' He placed his hand on the top of her head and messes it up. 'Sure kiddo and I'll train the others while I'm at it.' Raven pouted. 'I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen!' Kai smirked. 'You're still the less capable midget sister in my eyes Rave.' Kai saw a spark in Raven's eye. He smirked upon realizing what it was; sibling rivalry and audacity. 'Bring it on bro.'

Kai smirked, he told her. 'Rave, go outside, I have to talk to Tala,' Tala gave Kai a weak smile. 'So, Kai, what's up?' Kai growled. 'You know exactly what's up,' Tala shifted uneasily on the spot. 'Uh…no,' 'What were you doing with my sister?' Tala quickly replied. 'Well you see she told me she had her bit back and I was like that's great and then she hugged me and I hugged her back, that's all man, I swear!' Kai narrowed his eyes. 'Then why did I see you blush?' Tala said. 'I-um well you see it was really cold and then I...' he trailed off. The two then heard a loud yell come from outside. 'KAI TALA GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!' Tala mentally sighed. Phew, saved by Raven.

Kai thrust her a spare beyblade; she concentrated on it for a while. An image of the icy nightingale shortly appeared on it. Raven smirked as she looked at her brother smirking at her, she sighed. 'Over confident brother of mine.' She stood in front of the dish, Kai raised a brow at her stand. He smirked. 'You'll never get it in with that stance.' Raven frowned trying to remember the proper stance.

Tala cried out. 'Yo Ravey, need any help?' Raven nodded. 'Yeah, I, hehehe sorta forgot how to, er, stand,' Tala smirked as he too raised a brow. 'Well what do you expect Tala, I haven't held a blade in five years! I was stuck with grandfather and his stupid experiments!' Tala raised his hands towards his chest, the palms facing outwards meaning to be a sign of peace. 'Okay, okay, well, here, you just stand like this!' He stood in a stance. Raven nodded standing like Tala. 'Like this?' Tala walked up to her and fixed her up, turning her shoulders to the side just a little. Behind Tala was the now fuming Kai and he was again looked at oddly by the group. Hilary beamed immediately realizing what was going on. Max turned to her. 'Why are you smiling Hil?' Hilary pointed towards Kai, Tala and Raven. Max stared for a second or two and smiled. 'Oh! I see it!' Tyson overheard Max and cried out. 'See what? What Max?' Ray shook his head. 'Ty, it looks like Tala likes Raven.'

Kai gritted his teeth, his grip on the launcher tightened as he glared at the red head. Dranzer entered his mind.

/Something the matter Master/

/What the hell is Ivanov doing/

/What has Wolborg's Master done wrong/

/For one, he keeps, touching her/

/And/

/He keeps touching her! I can see that something is going on Dranzer/

/Hehehe, I can see your getting a little overprotective Master/

/Shaddup/

Kai shot Tala a final glare and got ready to battle. Raven smiled; the icy blue nightingale entering her mind.

/Mistress, this is your fist battle since your brother left, excited/

/Yeah Koori, this'll be fun don't you think/

/Indeed mistress, I will finally meet Dranzer again/

/Koori/

/Yes/

/Let's show Kai what we're made of/

'3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' Both beyblades hit the dish, each one showing no mercy. Kai smirked. 'Haven't lost your touch sis,' Raven smiled. 'I guess I haven't! GO KOORI!' Koori emerged from the beyblade; a chilling mist came from its wings. The nightingale produced a sweet melody; Kai's darker blade seemed to be in a trance with the music. Raven smiled as she closed her eyes, her two hands clasped together as she listened to the music that the ice bird was producing.

The Blitzkrieg Boys too closed their eyes, enwrapped in the music, so intent to listen to it that they didn't stir from the fantasy that the nightingale created. They had not heard the song in such a long time, they had never realized how much they loved it. Raven smiled as she remembered the song, the song of comfort.

* * *

Flashback 

Everyone in their gang huddled around each other, trying to gain more warmth. Voltaire had stuck them in isolation for burning the drapes in their room. Raven scowled. 'But they were the ugliest drapes known to man!' Everyone agreed. They were disgusting. They were yellow and brown striped drapes. **(A/N: It sounds really disgusting) **For their punishment Voltaire had put them in a room, a room of nothingness, freezing cold and dimly lit. Kai had draped his scarf over Raven who, was shivering and getting a cold. She insisted on sharing it with the group but they all shook their heads, saying that they were warm enough. The boys had all cared deeply for Raven as if they were all brothers and sisters. Raven smirked when she saw them shiver. She then glanced at Kai, getting his attention. She pointed towards Dranzer and then the scarf. Kai groaned. 'But, that's my lucky scarf!' Raven narrowed her eyes as she pointed more forcefully at the scarf. Kai sighed. 'Fine, but you owe me a new one!' He closed his eyes, concentrating on the now glowing beyblade. The scarf lit up, the warm flames licking the hands of the kids.

They all lay down close to the fire. They all let out deep sighs, realizing that Voltaire would eventually punish them even more. Raven took out her icy blue blade that was now giving off an eerie light. Then a soothing yet mysterious music came from the blade, calming them, comforting them. Soon enough they all dozed off to the music, dreaming their dreams.

End of Flashback

* * *

Raven opened her eyes as the voice of her nightingale trailed off. She smiled seeing that everyone still had their eyes closed. She coughed lightly, alerting them. Kai's eyes snapped open as he stared down at the dish. Raven smiled as she cried out. 'KOORI, SHATTER MELODY!' 'DRANZER, BLAZING GIG!' The two opposing elements clashed; a hot flaming ball of fire and a gush of ice, filled with daggers hit each other with such a tremendous force that created smoke. Finally it cleared, showing that Kai's blade spun slowly while Raven's had stopped 

Raven blinked. A wide grin appeared on her face as she began to congratulate her brother. 'Great job bro! Wow I did pretty well!' Kai smirked at the jumping teen in front of him. He shook his head and then smirked. 'Well I guess I'm still better than you in battling, but how about agility.' He picked up Dranzer and motioned his head to the room to his right. Raven nodded and picked up Koori, following her brother into the room.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw a huge obstacle course. It had slides, hills, jumps, turns and traps. The roads were very narrow, cans were put in place so that if the blade were even slightly to the left or right, it would hit. Raven smiled as she walked around the giant course, studying it, her eyes darting ever so often. Kai smirked. 'Think you can do it Rave?' Raven laughed. 'If you can do it Kaisy I can!' Kai flinched at the nickname. It was Raven's way of annoying him. Kai turned to the others. 'Do the course, now.' They all nodded and launched their blades, each one racing through the course. Most of them had hit a few cans on the sides but they had at least finished the course.

Kai and Raven were last. They both stood in a similar stance and concentrated.

/C'mon Koori, let's show bro what we can do/

/Dranzer, let's go/

They both launched their blades, Kai's was in the lead with Raven's following shortly behind. Kai smirked as he glanced at his sister. Raven smiled and winked at her brother before crying out. 'Koori, winds of the songbird!' Koori was boosted from her spot and rose, dropping just ahead of Dranzer. Kai smirked as he caught up to the blade. Dranzer just missed a can. Raven laughed as her blade flew into the air. A rain of snow was in the air as Koori landed steadily on the ground. Koori raced forward, up the slide, over the hills. Koori turned sharply just dodging the rock trap. The rocks fell blocking Dranzer, but that didn't stop it, Dranzer blasted through, gaining a little speed. They were now neck and neck. Raven grinned as she cried out. 'C'mon Koori! Show him how fast you can go!' The blue blade glowed as it sped away at a super speed, reaching the end with ease. Raven smirked as she turned to her brother. 'I'm still the agile one!' She raised her hand and Koori flew into it. Kai smirked. 'You got lucky sis.'

* * *

Lex opened the doors of the nightclub. It was the afternoon and was still empty, except for the bartender. He turned to the bartender and coughed to gain his attention. The bartender turned around, he had a black eye. Lex shuffled through the pockets of his trench coat. He felt the cool metal of his 9mm brush against the back of his arms before taking hold of a picture. 'Have you seen this girl?' The bartender gasped before nodding. 'Yes, that man with plenty of money took her with him after she nearly killed me!' Lex thought for a moment before taking out another picture. 'Is this the man?' The bartender nodded. 'Yes, him and a group of other people, they came here last night.' Lex gave him a grin that made the bartender shiver. 'Thank you.' He turned around and started to leave. He stared at the camera and smiled as he took out the 9mm and aimed it at the bartender. BANG! Lex smirked again before taking his leave. His mission, get Raven back. **

* * *

Well this chapter was a bit…yeah but I love the overprotective brother Kai and Tala, so funny. Well I'll see if I can add a little more Ty Hil in the next chapter, maybe.**

**Oh and I want to know some scenes where Raven and Kai could show their sibling rivalry, any ideas? **

**Please read and review, it would be great if you would!**

**Later!**

**LettuceNPudding**


	4. Hypothetically Speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but by OC's**

**Author's Note: I guess this story is going pretty well, thanks for the reviews guys. Much appreciated.**

**Thanks to:**

**Firedraike08**

**Jellybean-kitty **

**PureBlackRaven**

**Akkiangel**

**Animasha92**

**Werecat Rei**

**Chapter Four: Hypothetically speaking

* * *

**

Tala sat on the couch, thinking. Hilary walked down the stairs of Kai's mansion and saw the red head, still deep in thought. Hilary walked over to him. 'Hey Tala!' He smiled and bid her a good morning.

He then asked. 'Hil, can I ask you something?'

She nodded. 'Sure!'

'Well, hypothetically speaking…' Tala said uneasily.

Hilary nodded. 'Yeah,'

He continued. '…there's this guy that I know and he has a problem and he doesn't know what to do…'

'What's the problem?' Hilary asked.

'Well this guy likes this girl more than a friend but she doesn't know that he likes her and even if he had the chance to be with her there would be a problem…' Tala trailed off thinking hard.

'And that problem is?'

Tala shifted uneasily in his place. 'This girl has an older brother and he's way over protective and that guy is best friends with the older brother and if the older brother found out that the two of them were together, he would kill that guy. So, what should that guy do…hypothetically speaking?'

Hilary smiled. 'Well that guy should risk it, I mean if he really likes her than it's a risk he should take!'

'So what should I-I tell that guy to do?'

Hilary answered. 'Well you should tell that guy to first go to the girl and well, admit that he likes her and then see if she likes him back and if that goes well, well, you'll have to deal with the brother.'

Tala gulped, he feared that part of the plan. He smiled. 'Thanks Hil, I'll tell him next time a see him!' He stood up and left.

Hilary smiled to herself, in her mind she was dancing and chanting. 'Tala likes Raven! Tala likes Raven!' In her mind she was planning to, if the plan she told Tala failed, she would set them up. Time for matchmaking!

* * *

Kai woke up from a pretty good sleep and got dressed, as he opened the door he jumped. Raven was in front of him. 'Morning Kaisy-coo!' Kai smirked. 'What do you want?' Raven laughed. 'What do you mean what do I want? Can't a little sister say good morning to her big brother?' Kai didn't buy it. Raven's laugh trailed off. 'Okay so here's the deal bro, I need a place to do ballet, I haven't done any since…since forever!' Kai thought for a moment, averting the gaze of the younger sibling, knowing that she would pull the 'puppy dog eyes' trick on him. He sighed. 'There's a bar in the training room, use that.' Raven jumped up and hugged him. 'THANKYOU KAISY-COO!' 

Tyson was walking across the corridor when he heard Raven call Kai 'Kaisy-coo' He sniggered, taking a liking to the little sister. **(A/N: Liking as in friend) **Kai saw the familiar cap and growled. 'Fuck off Granger' Tyson scowled as he ran down the stairs, the smell of breakfast entering his nose.

Kai led Raven to the training room. There was a bar on the far left. Exercise equipment on the right, a computer and workbench in the corner and a beydish in the middle. There were two stereos in the room as well as a fridge. Raven smiled as she ran over to the metal bar. She touched the cool metal and slid her hand on its soft surface. Raven turned to Kai. As if reading her mind Kai walked over to a CD rack and showed her a CD entitled: Classics of Tchaikovsky. 'Here Rave, your favorites.' He took out the disk and placed it into the stereo. **'Swan Lake' **had started to play. Raven clasped her hands together and twirled on the spot. This was her favorite song. Kai smirked and shook his head, he said. 'Stay here, I'm going to get something.' He left.

Now, Kai wasn't really a guy to give things but Raven knew, she knew that he had something for her. She felt excited; Kai always gave pretty nice things, even in the abbey.

* * *

Flashback 

It was Raven's tenth birthday and nobody seemed to realize. She stomped around the abbey. She mumbled to herself. '**_Stupid friends… stupid brother… Not even saying happy birthday to me!' _**Koori entered her mind.

/It's quite alright Mistress, maybe it just slipped their mind/

/Heh, maybe Koori/

/You never know, they could run up to you in minutes and yell out Happy Birthday/

/I guess so…you think/

/Absolutely/

/Thanks Koori, for making me feel better/

/Your welcome, happy birthday mistress, now, let's go back to the dorms/

/Okay/

Raven sighed and turned to go back to her dormitory. It was dark…too dark for her liking. Raven felt eyes looking at her, waiting. She flicked on the light. **_'SURPRISE!'_** Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian jumped up from behind their beds throwing confetti and ribbon into the air. Raven froze, she smiled and looked around. It wasn't that well decorated, just ribbons ties around the bedposts and a couple of presents lying on her bed. Kai walked up to her holding a cupcake. He smirked. **_'Thought we forgot didn't you?'_** Raven smiled weakly and nodded. Kai and the others cried out. **_'Happy Birthday Rave!'_** There was a small candle in the centre of the cupcake. Raven blew it, her wish; for her and her friends to be free and to live as far away from the abbey as they could.

Raven flopped on her bed, tearing open the small presents they had given her. First Ian's; it was a bar of Turkish Delight. Raven smiled. **_'Thanks Ian, where'd you get it?'_** Ian smiled. **_'I stole it from Boris's sweet stash.'_** Spencer had given her new beyblade parts and Bryan had given her a jacket Tala walked up to her, hading her a little ballerina teddy bear. It had light brown fur and chocolate coloured eyes, it was wearing a pink tutu and matching pointes, a small tiara on its head. Her grin widened, she had always wanted a teddy bear like this, after seeing one in a picture book that Kai had swiped from a mobile library months ago. Raven's glowed upon getting the gift. **_'It's so cute Tala! Thanks!_**' Finally her brother came over to her, holding a gift. She raised a brow, looking at it with keen interest. Kai smirked. **_'Okay, so technically this little party thing was my present sis, but…I'll give you this anyway!'_** Raven lifted the lid and took off the tissue inside. She gasped. Inside was a black leotard and beige pointes. She had needed new leotards and pointes, the ones that her grandfather gave her were getting small. Grandfather Voltaire had given her a rusty brown leotard and old worn out pointes. She jumped on her brother. **_'Thank you Kaisy coo!'_** This action had led to a lot of sniggering from their friends

End of Flashback

* * *

Kai came back holding another box. He smirked. 'I thought that the one I gave you ages ago wouldn't fit so…here you go.' Raven rushed over to him, filled with excitement. She took out the leotard. It was jet black and had a gold sequin flora design on its left side. The beige points were like the ones that Kai had given here before. She jumped for joy as she ran into the bathroom, quickly changing. Kai shook his head and left. 

Raven pressed the play button on the stereo; the harmonious music of Swan Lake consuming her. She closed her eyes. She was no longer Raven Hiwatari, but Odette the swan princess, bound to turn into a swan by day and a human by night by the evil sorcerer Rothbart. She was dancing in the lake, awaiting her love; the prince; waiting for him to pledge his fidelity so that Rothbart's spell would break.

Tala opened the door to the training room upon realizing the classical music being played. He knew that Raven would be there, she was the only girl he knew that loved Tchaikovsky. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Raven, dancing, her eyes closed, she seemed to be in pure concentration. She looked so…delicate, so… stunning. The leotard she wore stuck onto her body, showing off the curves she had developed over the years. Tala stood there, rooted to the spot. The cheeky wolf spirit entered his mind.

/So, hypothetically speaking, there is an amazing girl in front of you that you like Master/

/Shut up Wolborg/

/Hehehe, relax Master, I'm only hypothetically speaking/

/Grrr/

/So, hypothetically speaking, when will this guy's friend ask the amazing girl out/

/Zip it Wolborg/

/I told you Master, it's only hypothetical/

Tala gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. Raven snapped out of trance and turned around to Tala, she smiled. 'Tala! Come here! You'll be my prince!' She ran towards him and grabbed his hand. Tala tensed up before being dragged to the bar.

She smiled. 'We're at a ball Tala, you are my prince!' She began to dance around the training room. Leaping around and spinning. She halted in front of Tala. She smiled. 'Now, it's time for us to dance!' She put her hands on his shoulders, looking down at his hands. Tala was frozen to the spot, a slight tinge on his pale cheeks. Raven smiled. 'What's wrong Tala? Did you forget how to dance?' He gave a forced laugh. 'Me, no, of course not!' Raven looked at him, her eyes challenging him. 'Fine, show me Ivanov.' Tala smirked. He thought to himself. Ivanov, Heh, she only called me that a few times. One was when I hid Koori from her; I still remember the bump on my head. The other time was when I was watching her dance.

Tala smirked. 'Fine.' She smiled triumphantly at him before grabbing his hand and putting it on her waist. She grabbed his free hand and held it in the air. The music changed, now into a slower song, creating a romantic ambience around the room. Raven recited. 'Step, step, side together side, step, step, side together turn.' Tala raised his hand. Raven spun around before getting back into position.

Tyson opened the door, seeing that the two were dancing. As soon as he saw it he turned around, closing the door behind him. He saw Kai walking towards the training room. Quickly Tyson cried out. 'Kai we have a serious problem!' He paused. 'What?' He said the first thing that came up in his head. 'Hilary took your credit cards! She's going to go shopping!' Kai froze. 'She what!' Tyson ran, Kai following behind him. Hilary was brushing her hair when Kai burst into the room. 'Hilary give me my credit cards.' Hilary looked at Kai oddly. 'What are you-' then saw Tyson gesturing something. He pointed to Kai and then mouthed something like sister. He then danced with the air, his arms raised in a waltz position. Kai turned around. Tyson quickly leaned on the bench, whistling. He turned back to Hilary. 'Seriously, give them to me.' Tyson got up, again mouthing Raven, Tala and then dancing with the air again. Hilary exclaimed. 'Oh Kai, I really want to go shopping, please?' 'No.' Hilary sighed and then said. 'It's in your wallet, I was going to, but Tyson over there must have heard me talking to Mariah, I was going to get her some jewellery from here. Thanks a lot Tyson!' She stormed away thinking. Man, I was born to act. Same with Tyson, hehehe the matchmaking begins!Tyson sighed in relief. He hoped that this little distraction had given Tala and Raven a little time.

Raven laughed, enjoying the dance. 'This is so fun Tala!' She twirled around again; Tala smiled and pulled her towards him. A little fast. Raven swirls back to Tala, but this time, a little closer. Her hand was on his chest. She looked up; their faces only centimeters apart. Tala looked into her purple orbs, shimmering with delight. 'Tala, um, the da-' Tala moved forward, locking lips with hers.

**

* * *

Woohoo another chapter done! Please read and review! Yes, Kai is nice to her sister, unlike the others. Yay finally Tala! Woohoo! Hehehe. Hey did you notice that in both of my stories, the girl gets kissed when she's saying something, its always in the middle of a sentence hahaha. **

**Oh and Raven has nicknames for Kai.**

**Kaisy- When she's annoyed or wants to annoy Kai**

**Kaisy coo- When she's really happy or wants something, when she wants to embarrass Kai**

**Fin boy- When she's angry with him (You know how he has shark fins on his cheeks) **

**Some stuff that you might like to know**

**Tchaikovsky**- Russia classic music composer who was born in Votkinsk in the 1840's and died in St Petersburg in 1983.

**Bar-** What I mean is the long metal pole, not bar as in drinking bar

**Swan Lake: **Ballet, Tchaikovsky wrote the music to it. About a swan princess named Odette who gets kidnapped by the evil Von Rothbart. She changes form into a swan until night. Siegfried, the prince falls in love with Odette while hunting; he had seen her dancing in the lake that was created by the tears of Odette's parents. Rothbart then appears and Siegfried threatens to kill him, but Odette stops him. If Rothbart gets killed before the spell is broken, the spell will never lift. The only way to break the spell is to pledge their love to the princess. The prince then goes to a ball and Rothbart's disguises his daughter Odile as the swan princess but she's different because she wears black while the princess wears white. Siegfried thinks its Odette and pledges eternal fidelity to her. He then realizes that he makes a mistake and he goes back to the lake, he begs forgiveness and says that he loves her and then he fights Rothbart who turns into this creature and kills him by hitting him in the wing. Then they live happily ever after because Odette turns into a human.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Lotsaluv**

**Lettuce**


	5. Taking a risk

**Hello again! Well here's the chapter thanks for the reviews! Wow, you know, ever since I wrote stuff about Swan Lake I've been obsessed hahaha. Don't you think Al? This Chapter is mostly POV's by the way. **

**Thanks to:**

**Werecat Rei**

**Akkiangel- **was your original name crazyazngrl?

**Animasha92**

**Firedraike08**

**PureBlackRaven**

**Jellybean-kitty **

**Frankie**

**Chapter 5:

* * *

**

Raven's POV

I felt his strong arms around me, making me freeze. Tala must have felt me tense up as he let go. We parted. I stood there in shock. Tala stared at me, he looked a little embarrassed but he still tried to keep his composure. I could feel his icy blue eyes boring into mine, trying to find out my reaction. I looked down, feeling heat come to my cheeks. He liked me…liked me a lot. He lifted my chin, forcing me to stare at him. He looked so different. I didn't see the carefree, calm, funny Tala that I had always seen, I saw a different Tala, he was serious, and for once I saw a hint of nervousness showing on his face. Wow, Tala nervous, that was a first. I began to think, did I like him the same way, the thought never went through my mind before this, it's just that…right now, I didn't know. I had never experienced something like this, at the abbey; the closest I had been in contact with someone was with my fists, with my legs, with my hands. All of them lead to one thing. Violence. But this was different, it was soft, sweet. Something I never thought I would encounter. I again looked into his eyes. Even though he didn't speak, I knew the question he was asking. Do you feel the same way? I…I didn't know. I stepped back a bit. I saw something flicker in Tala's eyes; sadness, disappointment. He kept his eyes on me, even as I backed away. I'm sorry Tala…I…at this given time…I don't know…With a final glance I said. 'Tala I-I'm sorry but…I need to think about this' at that I left. Heading to my room.

End of POV

Tala's POV

As my arms wrapped around her, I could feel her tense up. She froze. I stopped and let go. She stared at me, shock written all over her face. I stared at her, trying to see if she felt the same way. She looked down, blushing. I cupped her chin, making her look up at me. I must have looked different or something…she stepped back a bit. It was deflating. My balloon of hope losing its air as she stepped back, she didn't feel the same way...She gave me a final glance before I saw her turn and leave. But something stopped me from losing all hope. She stopped and said something, I could barely hear. 'Tala I-I'm sorry but…I need to think.' Perhaps it wasn't a huge loss…oh god, I just realized something. If Kai finds out…I'm dead.

End of POV

Raven POV

I ran upstairs, straight to my room; needing a place to think…a place to be alone for a while. I shut the door and leaned on it, sliding to the ground. I buried my face in my hands. Millions of questions were running through my mind.

Did I feel the same way?

What would happen if Kai found out?

Will Tala be alright?

What'll happen when we're in the same room?

It'll be awkward…

I practically tore my hair out in frustration. ARGH! This was so irritating! Koori entered my mind.

/Are you alright mistress/ The nightingale asked, both curious and concerned.

/No Koori I'm not alright/

/Is this because of Mistress' friend Tala/

/Of course it is Koori/

/What seems to be the problem/

/The problem, ha! The problem is that he likes me! Not as a friend but more Koori, and I don't know if I like him that way! Argh this is so irritating! If I do like him like that, what'll happen if we break it off? It'll ruin everything/

/That's the risk you must take Mistress/

/But…/

/Mistress, whether you like it or not, you will have to make a decision, your friendship with him could still be ruined. If you do not like him the way that he does to you, it will become awkward. If you have a relationship with him and it does not work out, it will be awkward, but there is a chance that it will work out. /

/Well…you have a point there Koori, but there is a problem. /

/And that would be/

/My brother/

/Ah, well that's a tough one mistress, well what you could do is-/

Knock. Knock. Knock. I stood up cursing under my breath. Damn, Koori was about to tell me something. Kai opened the door. 'C'mon Rave, time to eat.' I glared daggers at him. He smirked and stared at me, oh he knew I was busy.

'What?' He asked, still keeping a smirk on his face

'I was speaking to Koori fin boy!' I growled in irritation. Kai's smirk widened as he heard one of the many nicknames I had given him.

'Fin boy eh?' He said, looking like he was suppressing a laugh. I gave him one of the infamous Hiwatari glares before leaving the room, going to the dining room.

I walked in and froze as I saw Tala, he stared at me again as I turned my gaze away. I could see from the corner of my eye Tala looking down, staring at the lunch in front of him. Kai walked in and sat down. I sighed as I sat in the last seat remaining; the one next to Tala. He gave me a quick glance and turned back to his food. I averted my gaze from him, his eyes…staring at me…searching me.

I grew thirsty; realizing that the last time I had a drink was hours ago. I said aloud. 'Someone pass the water.' Tala grabbed the jug and passed it towards me. We made brief eye contact.. I muttered thanks and poured the jug of icy cool water into a glass. As I drank I saw Kai. He looked at me and Tala suspiciously. He knew something must have happened…I could feel it.

End of POV

Kai POV

It was such a quiet meal…too quiet. Normally Rave would have been chatting with everyone, revealing….embarrassing things about us in the abbey. Well, at least she wasn't saying things like that now. I turned my gaze to Tala. I saw him occasionally have a glance at sis, but she never returned it. I frowned. Something must have happened…I think I'll have a chat with Tala about that.

End of POV

After Raven finished eating and stood up, excusing herself to leave and go to her room. But before leaving Kai had cried out. 'Rave, get some rest, we'll be leaving in a few hours to go to Max's place, hopefully grandfather won't think about trying to find us there. .' Raven nodded and left.

Tala POV

Soon there was only Kai and me sitting at the table. I have to admit, ever since kissing Raven, oh god…I was shit scared, Scared of Kai. I remembered one time when I poured hair dye on Raven for a prank. It was just for fun, I was a complete idiot back then. Well. Raven told Kai, no, Kai saw Raven and knew it was me. That was hell. Kai was scary, no, scratch that he was terrifying.

* * *

Flashback** (A/N: Hehehe having a lot of these aren't I)**

_I smiled evilly as I opened the bottle florescent pink hair dye. Hehehe this was time for a great Tala Ivanov prank. I poured the contents into a bucket. I didn't know why I was going to do this to Raven, I just felt like it. I opened the door slightly and put the paint can on top of the door. I grabbed a camera and sat down on the bed in front of the door, waiting for my victim._

'_**Yo Rave!**' I yelled out. Shortly after that I heard a soft shuffling of feet coming closer._

_Raven opened the door. '**What is it now T-AHHHHHH!**' The fluro dye splashed onto her silvery locks, creating a strange combination of pink and silver. _

_She froze, her face darkened as she cried out in a loud voice. 'IVANOV! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!' _

_A shutter click **(A/N: is that what that clicky sound is called)** sound came from the camera. Raven was fuming. I burst into fits of laughs as the rest of the gang arrived at the scene of the prank. I clutched his sides. Raven looked hilarious. 'Hahahahaha Rave you look hahaha hilarious!' I managed to say through fits of laughter. The others coughed and looked away._

'_What did you do to my sister Ivanov?' I stopped laughing at once and slowly turned around. Ka had his arms crossed as he glared at me with his piercing purple eyes, all sharp and glinting dangerously. _

_I let out a weak smile. 'I-hehehe well you see…' I bolted for it. Who knew the evils that Kai could do._

_I shuddered as I ran through the halls. Looking back, I saw that Kai was gaining on me. I turned a sharp corner and slipped, losing my footing. I fell flat faced on the ground. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I felt something hold my legs. Kai was dragging me back to the dormitories, a triumphant smile on his face as if he had just caught his prey. _

_Well, I was in a bad situation. I thought as I hung upside down, swinging side to side only being held by some ropes, I was pretty high up, making it even worse.. Kai pointed towards Raven who was glaring at me, trying to figure out how to get rid of the pink dye. _

_Kai raised his blade and growled**. 'Ivanov, you ruined my sisters hair, I'll ruin yours.**' _

_My eyes widened in shock. Oh god no. I saw the blue blade come towards me, a fiery phoenix emerging from it, completely consumed in bright flames. **'DRANZER FIRE ARROW!**' _

_I cried out. '**NO! NOT THE HAIR!' **I felt something…oh god oh god he singed my hair!_

_I continued to rant on. **'SERIOUSLY PUT ME DOWN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR MY HAIR TO GROW LIKE THIS! IT TAKES FOREVER AND BURNING IT WILL MAKE IT STOP GROWING STOP! KAI STOP!**' _

_Kai smirked as he said. '**If you say so**.'_

_I closed my eyes as I saw Dranzer again, looking like she was going to send the fire arrows at me again. I heard something snap. **SHIIIIT!**' Thump. _

_I learnt my lesson: Never EVER mess with Raven_

_Why? This simple equation…_

_Raven+Angry equals Vengeful brother equals Bodily Harm _

End Flashback

* * *

I still remember that, it'll never leave my mind. Nor will the lesson learnt. I looked at Kai. He looked serious, well he always does but this was dead serious. He dropped his fork down and stared at me. I shifted uneasily. Kai sure was intimidating. I began to stand up, halfway up he growled. 'Ivanov stop right there.' I froze; the colour left in me felt like it began to disappear. Oh god. Did he find out? I needed to find an escape route. Kai ordered. 'Sit down.' I gulped and hesitantly sat opposite to Kai. 

He sighed and stared at me again. Kai was a built in lie detector if you ask me. He'd make a great CIA or FBI agent. 'Ivanov, is there anything you want to tell me?'

I shook my head, hoping that this would be over soon. I thought to myself. Boy, I feel like I'm in an interrogation room. I answered. 'Nope, nothing Kai'

Kai paused; his purple eyes searching me, trying to see if I was lying. Please let him drop the question I thought. 'Let me rephrase that Ivanov. Is there anything your hiding from me concerning my sister that you don't want to tell me because it will lead to your harm?'

I gulped. Oh god, I couldn't take it, Kai was digging into me, poking me, prodding me. I shook my head. 'No, nothing's happened man, I mean come on!' I gave him weak smile. But again Kai stared at me, like a lie detector. Damn, do all Hiwatari's have built in lie detectors in them or something! I could tell that Kai still didn't believe me. I shifted in my seat, getting more and more uncomfortable with every passing second.

Kai asked. 'So, what's with you and my sister then?'

'What do you mean?' I asked, hoping that he had not figured anything out.

Kai smirked. 'Well, for one, she was quiet, how many times has my sister been quiet?'

I gripped onto the pants of my jumpsuit; Kai was shit scary when he was interrogating people. 'Uhh, I don't know.'

Kai added. 'Both of you didn't talk at all while we were eating, normally Rave would be talking to you…something is up.'

I stood up, panic rising. 'Seriously Kai, nothing is up! I swear!'

Kai smirked. 'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah!'

'Well in that case, promise this to me Ivanov,'

'Anything to get you to stop with this,'

'You won't try anything with my sister.'

I froze. Gulping as I answered. 'Uh, yeah, yeah sure Kai.'

Kai stood up. 'Alright then, make sure you keep that promise, or, you will get hurt.'

With that he left, leaving me feeling pretty bad. I sighed. I didn't think he could keep that promise, it was a really bad promise to make, one that, if broken, which it most likely will, will be hard to hide…I didn't like hiding things from Kai…it was risky. But that was a risk I was willing to take.

End of POV

* * *

She shut the door and sighed, dropping on the bed. She buried her face into the pillow and curled into a ball. Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then exhaled, drifting into another one of her dreams. 

_Raven looked around. Vast amounts of people were in beautiful olden day gowns, old…but still elegant. She walked past them, a few of them smiling and looking at her. She smiled back and continued to walk through the crowds. She stopped as she past a mirror. Raven frowned as she looked at herself. She was wearing a white long gown, a swan embroidered on the side of the dress. She didn't have silver hair…but blonde…She was Odette, the swan princess. Raven gasped upon realizing this. A flurry of excitement was in the pit of her stomach. Who was to be her prince? She walked around, trying to find her prince. Siegfried. She looked around, getting more and more excited, more and more anxious to see who it was. She stopped once more upon seeing very familiar red hair. Her eyes widened. Tala? She walked up to him; he wasn't wearing his normal jumpsuit but a very formal suit. _

_Tala turned to her and smiled. 'Ah, Princess Odette…' he bowed to her. 'Would you honour me with a dance?' _

_Raven nodded and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and one with his own hands. Tala smiled. The music started and there they were; just the two of them in the limelight. _

_Raven stared up at the tall teen. 'And you are?' _

_Tala eyed her oddly. 'It's me princess…Siegfried.'_

_Raven's eyed widened. Siegfried was Tala…her prince. _

_Her prince was Tala…was this a sign? _

_The music stopped and Tala looked at her. He looked serious again. 'Princess Odette…do you care for me, more than a friend?' _

_She stopped…again in this situation. 'I-uh…' She heard a distant knocking…then a familiar voice. 'Rave…'_

Knock. Knock. Knock. Raven woke up. She was again disturbed from her sleep. 'Rave c'mon we're going!' Raven glared at the door. Damn Kai…him again…he disturbed her sleep! She flung the door open.

Kai smirked. 'Did I disturb you little Ravey?'

Raven again glared at him before leaving her room and heading to the lounge, waiting for the others. She had one thing running through her mind. One part of the dream…

'Princess Odette…do you care for me, more than a friend?'

She knew the answer…she did.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Voltaire sat in his armchair, his palms together, and the tips of his fingers touching his lips. 'So…Lex, have you found out anything from that video we fed though Leningrad?'

Lex nodded as he played with a dagger, twirling it around his fingers. 'Yes Master, it seems that your experiment has caused…caused a ruckus at a nightclub.'

Voltaire leaned forward, in interest. 'Oh, what happened?'

Lex answered. 'The experiment seems to have reacted to the trial video feed that we tested on her. She nearly killed people…if it weren't for her being stopped by her brother.'

Voltaire raised a brow. 'He knows about the experiment?'

Lex nodded. 'Sadly yes…it seems that one of the scientists told him.'

Voltaire lowered his hands. He ordered. 'Lex, as head of security you must find her…she plays a vital role in our plan.'

Lex stood up and bowed. 'Yes master Voltaire…do you order anything else?'

Voltaire grinned sadistically. 'Yes…one more thing…kill everyone in your way.'

**

* * *

Dun Dun Duh! Well this was the chapter…how was it? Confusing? Strange? Random? Please tell me! Man, I felt mean writing that flashback with Tala. But it was pretty funny at some points. **

**Oh, I was wondering if I should add Lynx from my other story in. Why you ask? So that there will be a little more Raven Tala time. Lynx will preoccupy Kai, you know with them together and all that. Hahaha well I don't know but please read, review and answer my question.**

**Pip pip cheerio- hahaha got that from a movie**

**Lettuce**


	6. Plane trip

**Author's Note: Well Lynx Petrovski (From Hijacking Kai) will make an appearance in this story. This story will not revolve around those two as much as Tala and Raven though. Just to clear things up. Thank you for your reviews.**

**Koori is another Japanese name for ice it's got the Kori with the little line on top of the letter 'o'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades…sadly

* * *

**

Lex POV **(A/N: Remember, he's the Volty minion)**

As I gripped the steering wheel of the black Holden sedan I thought about what I was. I was no mere man; I was made to be stronger, last longer than mankind. I was…a cyborg. My creator, Master Voltaire found my human form half dead in front of the abbey. He took me in, for one price…to be a guard for him. Learn to fight; learn to kill, to destroy. But there was one thing on my Master's mind. One thing to help me improve, becoming an elite guard… I could be genetically modified. I have to admit, I was a little hesitant with this idea…after all I would become part human part robot. But with my master's relentless pushing I finally agreed. The cyborgimification was a success, just like the Ivanov boy. My body had enhanced. I had formed muscles, my abilities increased. My power…I was stronger than any other guard. Life seemed to have gotten better. My master trusted me unlike any other, giving me the most important of tasks for his plans. With more help from him, I was his success. Cold. Heartless. Emotionless. Nothing fazed me, no word or injury would stop me from succeeding in completing my master's task.

I pulled the car over; I put my hand in my pocket, checking to see if I still had my 9mm. I took it out making sure that it was loaded. Five bullets. That'll be enough. My gaze turned to the Hiwatari Mansion. For years master's grandson had owned this, much to my master's despair. I stopped in front of the doors and put my ear onto it, listening for any sounds, sounds that would confirm that they were still residing in the Hiwatari Mansion. Nothing. I thought to myself. They were either not there or extremely quiet. Although there was a higher chance that they were not their, I still had to make sure.

I kicked the door; it fell with a loud thump on the marble floors. Quickly I scoped the area. They were gone. I picked up my cell and dialed my master.

'They're not here' I informed him.

'_They aren't…well they might be at the Granger residence. It's in Japan.'_

'Yes master.'

Next Destination. Japan.

End of POV

* * *

Kai sat down next to Raven and a person who was reading a paper; her face concealed from their view.

Kai couldn't help but notice what she was saying. 'Damn Kai Hiwatari, always landing on the front page, always eye candy for those fan girls.' A vein was appearing on Kai's temple. Who did this woman think she was!

The woman continued. 'If I ever saw his face I would give him a piece of my mind.'

Kai snapped and ripped the newspaper out of the woman's hands. 'Mind saying that to m-' He stopped. The girl in front of him was flashing an evil grin.

Kai smirked. 'Lynx Petrovski; I didn't know you'd be here.'

Lynx smiled, flashing the slate haired teen another grin. 'Well of course you didn't know! It was a surprise!'

Raven turned from looking at Tala to her brother. A smile appeared on her face as she jumped on him. 'Kaisy coo!'

Lynx stared at the girl hugging Kai. She raised a brow, confused. Who was this?

Kai quickly said, before she got any ideas. 'My sister Lynx, her name's Raven.'

Lynx smiled. 'Oh how cool, Kai, I didn't know that you had a sister!'

He said. 'Well, nobody but me n the Blitzkrieg Boys knew.'

Raven tapped at her brother's shoulders. 'Uh, Kai, who's this?'

A slight tinge of pink grew on the Russian's face. 'Lynx is my girlfriend.' He muttered.

Raven smiled, a smile to Kai meant one thing. Pure embarrassment. He needed to find a hole to hide in when he saw that smile. It was evil to him. A bad omen.

'Oh wow! I didn't know Kai would go all soft…Aww Kaisy coo has a girlfriend!' she cried out, making the slate haired teen blush.

Raven then showed the annoying and completely embarrassing side of her.

'So you're Kai's girlfriend right?' she asked, ignoring the glares given to her by the now even redder Kai. Ways to embarrass Kai were forming in her mind.

Lynx nodded. 'Yeah I am.'

She continued. 'So, you love big brother don't you?'

Lynx blushed as she nodded. 'Very much so,'

The grin on Raven's face got wider.

'Do you love her Kai?' she asked, grinning with pleasure as she saw her brother squirm with uneasiness.

Now everybody was looking at Kai. They hadn't seen the Blade Breakers team captain being in such an uncomfortable spot.

Kai felt his cheeks heat up. 'None of your business.' He said stiffly.

Raven jumped in front of him, staring into Kai. She smiled triumphantly. 'Kaisy coo you do! You -d' Kai put his hand over her mouth.

Lynx raised a brow, she stifled a laugh. 'Kaisy coo?'

This time, not only his cheeks but his whole face grew hot. For once, the captain did not know what to say.

Thankfully a stewardess walked over to them, pushing a trolley of drinks. 'Refreshments?'

Kai quickly said. 'Vodka. On the rocks.' The stewardess nodded as she poured him a glass.

He nodded as he took it and gulped it down.

Raven smiled evilly at her big brother as she stood up to go to the restrooms. Tala saw her stand and continued to watch her. He stood up and followed her.

As soon as Kai and the others were out of view, Raven leant on the wall. She sighed to herself. 'What am I going to do…?' She turned around as she felt another presence.

'Rave,' it was Tala. He walked up to her. 'You need to tell me now.' He placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes pleading for her to tell him. 'Tell me if you feel the same way. Because…the way I feel about you. It'll get stronger with every passing moment. Please tell me now so it won't hurt as much.' Raven was silent, she was gathering up everything. Tala looked at her, now more anxious. 'Tell me.' He pulled her towards her, so that she could look directly at his eyes. 'Raven tell me now I told you I-' Raven leaned forward. Her lips meeting with his.

This time it was his turn to stop. Raven stepped back, her face bright red.

'So you like me…' he said, still in shock.

Raven shook her head. 'Of course silly, would I have done that if I didn't?'

Tala beamed as he leaned forward giving her a quick kiss. He felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck but shook it off as he pulled Raven in for a hug.

The two heard a cough. 'Ahem.'

Lynx was behind them, a smile on her face.

Tala's eyes widened. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! He was going to die! If Lynx told Kai he will die!

Lynx laughed. 'So, a new beyblade couple eh?'

Tala put his hands in prayer position. 'Oh god, please Lynx! Don't tell Kai!'

Raven nodded in agreement. 'Yeah! Please! Kai wouldn't get it, he'll go all brotherly, please!'

Lynx put her index finger on her chin. 'Hmm, let me think…' She smiled at the horrific expressions on their faces. 'Of course I won't tell! It'll be our little secret, between Tala, me and you.'

Raven jumped up and hugged the older teen. 'Oh thank you! Gosh, Kai picked a really neat girl to be his girlfriend!' Lynx laughed

'Aww you're sweet.' She said.

Kai came up from behind Lynx. 'Is this a reunion or something?' The three of them froze, all silent.

Kai looked at them suspiciously. 'What's going on?'

Raven quickly thought for a moment and smiled evilly. 'Well bro, me and Tala were going to tell Lynx here about this time in the abbey where you and him were running around and the janitor waxed the floors and you didn't know and you were just wearing your socks and you fell flat on you b-'

Kai interjected. 'Okay, don't say one more word. C'mon, dinner's served in ten minutes.'

The quartet sat down. Kai looked at them all. Tala seemed back to his old self, he wasn't quiet like before at his place. The same went for Raven. The two of them were deep in conversation. So whatever happened the past few days was finally over between them. He thought. He turned to Lynx. She smiled as she sipped a glass of water.

Finally the food arrived. Kai poked at it. He never really liked eating the food on planes. As he prodded it with his fork it jiggled. Kai looked at it in disgust. He felt a tap on his back. He turned around to see Tyson, looking at the food, drooling. 'Uh, are you going to eat that?' Kai smirked evilly as he picked up the food and dropped it into the bin next to him. Tyson looked at it, the food on the plate slowly slipping off and into the waste, into the rubbish. 'NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT KAI!' Kai smirked. 'I felt like it.' The shock on Tyson's face…priceless.

After dinner there was another movie being played; a horror movie. Lynx shook her head. 'Oh damn, another horror movie!' Kai smirked.

'You scared?' he asked the grin on his face widening.

Lynx shook her head, but then stopped. 'No way…okay fine a little scared.'

Kai smirked as he put on the headphones, glad that it was a horror movie. It was funny to watch Lynx's face. As the chilling music started Lynx inched towards Kai, who smiled as he folded his arms and continued to watch the 'funny' movie. **(A/N: I think lots of horror movies are funny) **

They were midway through the movie. Kai was having the worst time. Sure, it was funny at the start but this was getting a little out of hand. He looked to his sides. On the left. Lynx, grabbing his arm so tight he was starting to lose feeling. On his right, Raven, his sister doing the same, however hugging him, tight. Raven stopped and looked at the stiff brother. Face flashing with mild concern.

'Are you alright Kaisy coo?' She asked.

He wheezed. 'Can't…breath.'

She let go, a smirk on her face. 'Better my big Kaisy coo?'

He growled before turning to the direction of Lynx. He asked. 'Would you like me to just chop my hand off for you; it'll be a lot easier for the both of us.'

Lynx gave him a smirk before leaning on his shoulder. 'It's either the arm or the shoulder…Kaisy coo.' She battered her eyes, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Kai shook his head. Why? Why did he have to be so publicly humiliated by his sister? Why did she have to say his dreaded nickname out loud for the whole world to hear? WHY?

He let the girl rest on her shoulder as she grabbed his hand, hugging it as if it were going to save her life. Kai smirked as he draped an arm around her.

Raven smiled at the two, staring at them with huge purple orbs. She cried out. 'WELL YOU TWO SEEM BUSY, TALA'LL BE MY TEDDY!' She jumped on Tala, hugging him tight.

Kai stopped for a moment looking over at Raven and Tala. Lynx cried out. 'Just leave them alone Kai, they aren't doing anything wrong. They're friends Kai, close friends, friends that haven't seen each other in a while. C'mon.'

He looked skeptical at first, then he shook his head. 'I suppose you're right…'

Tala was having trouble keeping the blush from appearing on his pale face. It would be noticeable. Raven hugged him, her eyes glued to the screen in front. He whispered, just so that only she could here. 'So, do you wanna go out somewhere while we're in California?' A smile crept on her face as she gave a slight nod. Tala beamed as he continued to watch the movie.

The movie finished and Lynx dropped down to her seat. She smiled evilly at Kai, who in return gave her a glare as he massaged his arm, trying to get rid of the numbness. 'We are never going to watch another horror movie again.'

Raven laughed at her brother and then asked Tala. 'Since when has bro been all soft?'

Kai growled. 'I'm not soft!'

Tala grinned evilly. 'Well, for a while now. You should have seen the picture I took of them; it's…the best photo in the whole world!'

Kai paled for a moment. 'Oh, no Tala don't you dare!'

Tala smiled evilly as he took out a notebook from his pocket. **'Tala's Famous Photo's' **He flipped it open and skimmed through it. His smile widened as he stopped at a certain page, a Polaroid picture stuck inside with a few strips of sticky tape. Random comments were all over the book. The comments were from: A furious Kai, a laughing Tala and the teasing Lynx. The most frequent comment was **'Die Ivanov Die' (A/N: Can you guess who?) **

Raven burst into fits of laughter as she saw her brother. He looked completely different. He actually looked huggable. He was hugging Lynx, who was fast asleep, lying on his chest. His mouth had actually curled into a small smile. Both of them looked calm and content. Kai put his palms on his face. Shaking his head. He was getting red again.

Raven sighed, finally escaping the fits of laughter. She wiped away a tear from her eye. 'Th-that was hilarious.' She paused and then cried out. 'I have the best plan!' Kai turned to her, looking at her suspiciously.

'What?' He growled. The red tinge on his cheeks was gradually disappearing.

Her grin widened. 'YOU TWO COULD GET MARRIED!'

Tala beamed. 'Yeah that'd be a great idea! I'll be the best man and Rave here will be the bridesmaid.'

Hilary cried out. 'Hey what about me!'

'Yeah you too Hilary you'll be the second bridesmaid!' He exclaimed.

Kai growled. 'Since when did you decide you'd be best man…wait? What the hell! What wedding!'

Raven laughed as she pointed towards Kai. 'You were thinking it? You want to get married to Lynx!'

Now the couple was bright red. Lynx smiled weakly. 'Er, uh, let's drop the subject, for everyone's sake.'

She was right to say that. Kai looked, although embarrassed, was a ticking time bomb. He finally growled. 'Everyone. Sleep. Now.'

**

* * *

I finally got to add Lynx in. It took me forever to think about it. Hahaha Tala and Rave…the best couple to annoy Kai. Hehehehe.**

**So please review, it'll mean a lot.**

**Gotta Fly**

**Bubaii**

**Apple Pie**

**Lettuce **


	7. Authoress' Note

**Authoress' Note: **

**I am really sorry to do this to you guys. MASSIVELY HUGELY SORRY! But I MIGHT not be able to update in three weeks due to evil exams and assignments. Four Major Exams in one week! AHHH! So yeah, sorry guys, I'll try to update but I'm not making any promises that I will update in the next three weeks. I need to study really hard because….hey I ain't that bright! Hahaha well I don't think I am but feh. Sorry again for the like…fourth time. I will try to update I will but I just need to tell you this to warn you, and if you want to have a chat or stuff like that, go to my username profile and my hotmail address is in it. **

**Pray for me and wish me luck! **

**Lotsaluv Lettuce **

**PS: If you're wondering...why three weeks? **

**Week One: Writing Chapters as Fast as I can and Studying**

**Week Two: Studying**

**Week Three: Exams**


	8. A promising partnership

**Author's Note: OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED!**

**Well here's the problem….-Sigh- I'm teetering on the edge of saying sayonara to my dear internet as I go on the computer too much. Hehehe especially since I've been RPing with Akki….hehehe it's super fun! But hey another point I might add is that this is the Click and Go generation we're in. WE CLICK AND GOOOOO! I mean come on; I have nothing else to do in my bungalow but go on my much loved MSN. **

**Oh yeah hahaha firedraike08 read your review and laughed my head off. Still can't believe that you nearly killed Lia because she added that I hate you Lettuce die part. Hehehe funny though…-remembers mental breakdown at lunch today- probably her payback. You have to admit…that was good. Here's the next AE Installment for you wonderful people.**

**Some of these wonderful people are: (if I miss anyone please tell me so I can give them billions of apologies)**

**Firedraike08**: Hehehe the review made me laugh and I'm sorry that I didn't update in the 30 minutes I read the review because I was still typing it. Thanks for the review, made me smile. Looks like you found out my master plan. To create a couple that could annoy Kai and still manage to live. They'll be INVINCIBLE! Yes another goodbye hahaha! Thanks for the compliment and yeah you are crazy, another way to confirm you are is if you're talking to a FOMI. Hehehe.

**BluePhoenix01**: Yo Cabbage! Thanks for the review and well wishing. You know you always make me smile, you compliment me a lot, makes me smile. Glad you like the new coupling and the Tala/Raven/Kai/Lynx-ness in this story. Well you'll have to wait and see Kai's reaction. Hehehe funny advice.

**Akki**: Mmm I like bananas hahaha HI BANANA! Hehehe glad you like funny random stuff that I put into the story…hey someone with a psycho weird mind has to do it! It's alright about that disconnection thingy that happens when we're on MSN…tis evil though. Well here's the chapter!

**Ruby**: Glad you think it's funny, was hoping my strange random humor was good .

**PureBlackRaven**: Hey thanks for the well wishing! Hahaha yeah I liked the food dumping, the newspaper, the embarrassment Raven and Tala can put Kai in. -sigh- cracks me up. Thanks for the compliment and here's the next chapter!

**Frankie**: Glad you liked the chapter, yes that Tala's Famous Photo's is the drawing I drew…which reminds me…I need to find it my sister decided to have a look and now it's missing, but I'll find it eventually. Yep Lynxie is finally in, gave me more things to write XD

**Werecat Rei**: Yeah I liked the ending, it took a while to think of it because it had to be funny and yeah you get me. Yes Raven and Tala, the perfect people to humiliate Mr Phoenix Boy.

**Sugar911**: Yes here's the chapter and sorry for the extremely late update

**Jellybean-Kitty**: Thanks for the well wishing for my evil week of exams, fans will wait…aw shucks. Here's the update

**Shadowphoenix101**: Glad you liked the chapters. I'm glad you liked the flashback in chapter five…was awesome . ! Yes, the only thing I could think about was Hilary taking Kai's credit card. Yes Tala and RavenKAWAII! Yeah I just realized that the argument with Kai and Raven had a mistake. If that's the one you were talking about. This is what it was meant to be….

_Rave, I'm going, I can't stand grandfather anymore! I'm going to Japan!' _

'_Kai don't leave me! I'll come with you!'_

'_No you can't, you're not going with me…you'll get hurt if we get caught!' _

'_But-' _

'_No Rave, listen, stay here, if I get out, I'll come back for you!' _

'_Promise?'_

'_I promise, see ya Rave, tell the others if I make it okay?'_

'_Okay, I love you big brother'_

'…_love you too, see ya sis!'_

**Chapter 7: A promising partnership

* * *

**

Kai walked out of the aerobridge; he was trying to keep calm. Tala and Raven were constantly embarrassing him in front of Lynx.

He muttered under his breath. 'Give me strength.' **(A/N: for those who know me personally, they know I said this quite a few times at camp) **

Lynx turned to him and flashed him a smile, earning one back from the normally cool captain. Raven looked at the two, smiling. She thought to herself. Kaisy coo must really like her; just a smile gets him into a better mood. I think this will be the start of a great friendship. Kai's expression suddenly changed, from pissed, to slightly happy to mortified. He had frozen upon hearing something; a scream, one that many of his team mates, but especially the dual haired teen loathed so much.

'Look! It's Kai Hiwatari!' cried out a girl wearing a **'Kai is my homeboy' **fluro pink t-shirt as she pointed at the teen, who was looking around desperately for a means of escape. Kai saw the crowds' part; he bolted forward, leaving the group behind him, holding back laughs. Following shortly behind was a group of girls wearing identical fluro pink shirts. Raven scrunched her nose, recalling what had happened to her hair. 'I hate fluro pink.' Tala gave a weak smile at the girl. 'Heh Hehehe….'

Kai ran past, pushing past new crowds, jumping over suitcases and dodging the pieces of paper with the fans numbers written down on them. It was as if the paper was acidic. He scanned the area, looking for somewhere; anywhere to get away from the completely mad fan girls.

He sharply turned to the left. SUCCESS! He dove into the janitor's closet, closing it with haste. He put his ear on the door; hoping that they wouldn't think of looking in his hiding place.

He froze upon hearing the handle rattle. He felt like he was in a horror movie, or one with suspense. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared…just a little; after all he was in a small room, with no means of escape, no where to hide, no room to run. He was trapped, sentencing himself to an early death by fan girls. A horde of fan girls would do a lot in this situation. He closed his eyes, the door slowly opening.

'Hiding from me are you?'

He breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank god it's you Lynx!'

Kai froze as he popped his head out of the closet; checking to see if the fan girls were gone. After checking numerous times, he came out.

He grinned. No fan girls to be seen. He turned to Lynx, who smiled and answered the unspoken question. 'Thanks to your sister, they left. I came here to find you.'

'How the hell did you find me?'

'Dranzer told Tsukiyomi who told me.'

'I see, for once the bird brain did something right.'

/Hey I heard that/

/Well its true Dranzer/

/Humph, I bet you would never say that if we were beybattling/

/Yeah I wouldn't but apart from that, the only time you are actually serious, you are as annoying as Ivanov/

/I feel honored that you would think me at an annoyance level that high, Wolborg's master truly is one with skills in annoying you/

/I refuse to deem that with a reply/

/Don't have a comeback eh/

/I can, but if I said it, it would mean I did/

* * *

Lex walked up to the Dojo, he thought about what he had learnt in the Abbey. Kill sinners. The man that he had killed in the bar had one of the deadly sins. Greed. He had seen it in his eyes. The greed, the money he wanted. That was why he had to be punished. To be killed. 

He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. 'Yo dude what's cracking?'

Lex put on a fake smile. 'Grandfather Granger, are the blade breakers here?'

Grandpa smiled. 'Sorry dude, they aren't here, the gang left to crash at Max's pad in Cali. Why do ya ask dude?'

Lex put one hand in his pocket, fishing for his gun. He stared at the old man in front of him. He saw through the old features of his face, seeing the young heart inside. There seemed to be no sin committed by this man. He sighed, no punishment was required. Lex put on a fake smile. 'Nothing of importance to you.' **(A/N: Just couldn't kill of gramps)**

He turned around and left. He smirked. Young master Kai was cunning. He had yet another destination, his mission still going on. He picked up his cell, calling his Master once more.

'Master,'

'_What is it Lex?'_

'They aren't here.'

'_Do you know their current location?'_

'Yes. They're in California'

'_Good job.'_

'_And Lex'_

'Yes?'

'_Call me when you arrive in California'_

'Yes sir.'

_Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

_

Max fumbled with the many keys on his keychain. He muttered. 'Bike, car, dad's shop, mum's place, mum's lab, aha here it is!' He got the silver key and opened the door. As he opened the door Hilary gasped. The place was huge! Massive for a penthouse.

Tyson cried out. 'Whoa Maxie why didn't you tell us you had such a cool place!'

Max answered. 'If I did, it'll be like Kai's place, we'd be here a lot and…well you know what I mean Kai.'

Kai nodded in agreement as he walked inside.

Max informed the group. 'You guys have to share rooms, otherwise we won't fit. This place is big but not big enough for one person one room.'

Tyson looked at Kenny and Max. 'I'll share with you guys?'

They nodded. 'Yeah, might as well.' Max said.

Tala smiled. 'Yo! Ray I'll go with you!'

The black haired teen nodded.

Kai said. 'Raven you're wit-'

'I'm with Hilary! You two lovebirds can go share a room!' She cried out, linking her arm with Hilary and flashing her brother a cheeky grin.

Surprisingly Kai nodded. 'Fine.'

Raven exclaimed, looking disappointed. 'You aren't embarrassed at all?'

Kai answered. 'This isn't the first time we've been made to share rooms….'

Raven smiled. 'Oh really?'

Kai answered. 'Yes, we've been forced by certain people here to do that plenty of times.'

Tala smiled wide and ran into the room he was staying in and as did the others.

Kai walked in the room, holding his suitcase in his left hand. As he opened the door he saw Lynx lying comfortably on the bed. He smirked as he walked up to her.

He said. 'Off. I'm on the bed.'

Lynx looked at him challengingly. 'No.' she said simply.

He pointed to the couch. 'I'm on the bed, you're on the couch.'

Lynx grinned, sitting up now, she said. 'Make me.'

* * *

Tala looked at the room he was going to sleep in. There was one bed and Ray already took it. He asked. 'Yo! Ray? Where do I crash?' 

Ray replied. 'Get the couch in Kai's room; it's one of those folding ones that turn into beds.'

Tala nodded. 'Okay.'

He stepped out of the room walking towards the other. He suddenly stopped hearing a laugh. Tala grinned, taking out a Polaroid camera out of his pocket. He got it ready and put his hands on the brass knob of the door. He quickly turned it and 'Click!'

Kai had Lynx in a playful hold, trying to get her off the bed. A wide grin on his face. Lynx was struggling to get him off, laughing. They quickly parted upon hearing the door open, but not quick enough.

Tala shook the snapshot, quickening its development. He leaned on the door frame, looking at the picture. He smiled. Perfect. He then heard a loud yell. 'DAMN YOU IVANOV!'

Tala bolted for it, laughing as he held the picture in the air triumphantly. He'd had a lot of practice running away from Kai; he knew he had one thing he couldn't get through, apart from Lynx.

He cried out. 'RAVEN!

Raven popped her head out of the room. 'Yeaa-'

Tala grabbed her; pulling her and making her go in front of him. 'STAY BACK!' he cried out. 'I HAVE YOUR SISTER!'

Kai froze. He narrowed her eyes. 'Rave, step out of the way.'

Raven folded her arms. 'Why?'

Tala showed Raven the picture. 'I was just capturing a Kodak moment!' he said innocently, making puppy dog eyes at the female Hiwatari.

Raven laughed as she looked at the picture in front of her. 'Aww this is so cute Kaisy Coo!'

Kai twitched, upon hearing his nickname and seeing the snapshot. 'Give. That. To. Me. Now.' He growled.

Tala and Raven replied in unison. 'No.'

Kai was about to lunge at the two when he felt something jump on him.

Tala burst out laughing as he again took another picture. Lynx had jumped on Kai, stopping him from his attack on the red head.

Kai stopped, clearly realizing that he was outnumbered on 'kill Ivanov' plan. Although he could have taken all three of them, he would never put Lynx and Raven in danger of being hurt.

Lynx smiled, hanging on Kai's neck. She said. 'Kai, I'll make a hot chocolate for you to calm down.'

He sighed and nodded, knowing that there was no way he could kill Tala at that moment, he started to walk to the kitchen, Lynx still on his back as they walked into the kitchen.

Tala stifled another laugh as he stared at Raven. Raven smiled. 'They're cute aren't they?' He nodded.

Tala said. 'Yeah, that's what makes it so fun to mess with them.'

He paused for a moment before crying out. 'Hey I have the best idea!'

Raven looked at him, curious. 'What?'

He beamed. 'You'll be my partner in crime, you know, taking pictures, recording the most embarrassing yet romantic moments of Sourpuss Hiwatari and super sweet totally opposite of Kai Lynx Petrovski! Basically annoying him, you in?' He stretched out his hand to her flashing the most mischievous grin on his face imaginable.

She smiled, taking his hand and shaking it, closing the deal. 'You betcha!'

Tala grinned; he then looked back towards where Lynx and Kai were…the kitchen. He then whispered. 'So…wanna go out now?'

Raven linked arms with him. 'Let's go Tala!'

Tala beamed as he slowly walked past the kitchen. Looking in the kitchen warily. He held Raven's hand as he crept past.

Lynx poured the boiling water into the mugs. She flashed the slate haired teen as smile, and then stopped upon seeing Tala and Raven creeping past. Tala mouthed. 'Going on a date!' Kai looked at the teen in front of him.

He frowned. 'What are you looking at?' As he turned his head Lynx quickly grabbed his scarf, pulling him towards her into a kiss.

Lynx put her arms around her neck, with one hand she beckoned them to leave. Tala beamed, muttering thanks before leaving. Kai stopped, putting his arms on her waist. Lynx broke off, smiling. Kai asked, still shocked about the sudden kiss. 'What was that for?'

Lynx shrugged. 'I just felt like it, why? Can't a girl show how she feels?' She put her arms on her hips, looking at Kai.

Kai shook his head. 'You surprise me Petrovski,'

Lynx laughed. 'Last name basis now Hiwatari?' she exclaimed, a grin on her face.

Kai smirked. 'For today.' He picked up a mug, bringing it to his lips.

Lynx lifted hers. 'Cheers Hiwatari.'

* * *

Tala jumped out of the elevator, still holding Raven's hand. He scanned the area. It was full of cars and motorbikes. He smiled as he walked around. He smiled upon seeing a yellow Kawasaki Ninja motorbike, next to it, a red RX8. In bold letters in front of the bike and car was 'Reserved for Max Tate'. He pulled out a key from his pocket. 'Ta da!' 

Raven laughed. 'How'd you get that?' she asked.

Tala grinned. 'I borrowed it.'

Knowing Tala from childhood, Raven understood those words. He took it without asking. This meant…he stole it. Raven shook her head. 'Whatever.'

Tala got on the bike, putting in the key. He said, over the growl of the bike. 'You know, just a second ago you sounded like your brother. The only thing that he says is: whatever, Hn, go Dranzer, attack and more recently…damn you Ivanov.'

Raven hopped onto the bike, holding on tight as Tala turned the bike, heading out for their date.

* * *

Tala stopped, getting off the bike. Raven hopped off. They had stopped at a casual looking ice cream parlour. Raven linked arms with Tala as they walked in. Tala going in first opened the door, waiting for Raven to walk in. Raven flashed him a smile and joked. 'Tala, gallant, who would have thought?' 

Tala closed the door behind him, walking up to the counter. He looked over at Raven. 'So, want anything in particular?' Raven looked around at the colourful and delicious looking images on the board. **(A/N: Mmm ice cream)**

One caught her eye. She pointed towards it. 'Chocolate Tala, haven't had that in a while.'

He got the cashier's attention. 'Yo! Two chocolate ice creams!'

The guy nodded, handing them two cones.

Tala and Raven licked the chocolate ice cream contently as they walked across the boardwalk, recalling moments that they shared that they found amusing. Raven laughed. 'Hehehe do you remember when Kai caught Ian trying to take Dranzer apart,'

The red head nodded, smiling as he remembered what the Kai had done to the vertically challenged teen. 'Yeah, Kai chased him round the abbey with a hammer and screwdriver,'

Raven nodded. 'Yeah, poor little Ian never had a chance…' She then took the ice cream out of the paper covering the wafer cone and threw it into the trash. She bit the tip of the cone, sucking out the rest of the chocolate ice cream.

Tala stopped, looking at Raven. 'Well, hate to admit it Ravey but that looks really weird.'

Raven stopped and said. 'That isn't weird, you know what's weird?'

He shook his head as Raven continued. 'Well, the normal human being can't bite their own skin and make themselves bleed, rule of survival number one, look out for yourself; most human beings are selfish without realizing it,'

Tala asked, looking curious. 'And what if you did make yourself bleed?'

'Well, that means that you are either a, crazy or b, selfless, not caring what happens to you, but those are special cases…'

Tala smiled. 'So you mean those special cases are love?'

Raven nodded. 'And, I'll answer your unasked question; I know because no matter how many times Grandfather tried to test if I was obedient, I never got myself to bleed…'

Tala nodded. 'I see, hmm I wonder…' he got his hand and bit the skin that separated his index finger and thumb, bit hard.

Raven smiled. 'Would you like sauce with that Tala? Looks like you're having some trouble getting it down,' she joked.

He stopped biting as Raven took his hand and examined it. She acted disappointed. 'Aww, not even a drop, what's a girl to think Tala?' Raven began to laugh.

He looked determined. 'No wait I can do it! Again he bit his skin. And yet again the attempts lead to failure, making Raven laugh yet again.

Tala then smiled evilly. 'I wonder if Kai can do it.'

Raven beamed. 'That's a great idea! We'll record it with the video camera and get some more evidence against him!' she said evilly, a glint of mischief sparkled in her purple orbs.

Tala put an arm around her. 'There's hope for you yet young prankerette, Master prankster will teach you more when we get back to Max's place.'

He then leant on the wooden post, staring at the silverette in front of him, who was walking across the short, thick wooden beam in front of Max's bike, smiling as she kept her balance, the ballet helping her a lot.

She then stopped and jumped of the beam, looking at Tala. 'Tala, just wondering, why bring the bike, not the car?'

Tala grinned; he stood up, walking around the bike. 'Because…girls dig bikes.'

At that moment a truck had driven past, a little too close, hitting a puddle in the road, the water splashing onto Tala. He stopped, looking down at himself. He then threw his ice cream at the truck. It stopped to an abrupt halt.

Quickly Tala cried out. 'Oh shit! C'mon Rave let's go!' He jumped onto the bike and turned the ignition on. Raven jumped on, laughing at the red head's antics.

As they were speeding towards Max's apartment he cried out. 'Well, that was short…sorry Rave, I'll make it up to ya!'

Raven laughed. 'Hey it was fun! It may have been short but hey, I saw you get wet.'

Tala grimaced. 'Yeah…now my clothes are ruined.'

Raven rested her head on Tala's back. 'Aww, it's alright.'

At last they got back to the car park. Tala put the bike back in its exact place before turning off the ignition. He stopped, an idea popping in his head. 'Hey, you know how I said I'll make it up to you…'

Raven nodded. 'Yeah...'

Tala grinned evilly. 'I'll show you the special video that I recorded in this tournament…it's one of my masterpieces.'

Raven laughed. 'Yeah, let's watch it!'

Tala slowly opened the door, checking to see where Kai was. The coast was clear so he and Raven walked in. Tala beckoned her to sit down on the couch as he ran to his room.

Tala opened his backpack and rummaged through it. He took out the few items that were in his bag; a digital camera, his 'Tala's Famous Photo's' photo album, a mini toolkit and finally a small rectangular box. He opened it and took out a video labeled. 'Tournament Battle.' He grinned to himself; no way would Kai get his hand on this. If he did…he always had a backup copy. Always have a backup copy.

He heard the voice of the neko. 'What are you doing Tala?'

Tala replied. 'Showing Raven a video.'

Ray nodded. 'Oh okay, so…how was your date?'

Tala stopped. He turned to the now smiling neko with a 'confused' look plastered on his face. 'What? What are you talking about?'

Ray smiled. 'I saw you, you swiped Max's keys, and I saw you leave with her, mouthing to the kitchen that you were going out. Oh and Kai and Lynx are out for the moment, same with Tyson and Hil.'

Tala nodded. 'Oh….okay….well…'

He put his hands in a prayer position and dropped to his knees. 'PLEASE DON'T TELL KAI WHEN HE GETS HERE!'

Ray laughed. 'Relax, I know, I know. I won't okay?'

Tala beamed. 'THANK YOU!'

As he was about to leave Ray said. 'Oh, you better give the keys to Max, he loves that bike.'

Tala sighed. 'I guess…'

He stepped out and knocked on Max's door. Max opened it. 'Yeah?'

Tala grinned. 'Thanks man,' he turned around, throwing the keys behind him.

Before he was out of earshot he heard. 'MY BIKE!'

Tala walked over towards Raven, who was sitting on the couch, looking excited. Tala gave her a grin as he waved the video above him. He said. 'Prepare yourself for the greatest work of Tala Ivanov art imaginable, his masterpiece among masterpiece; the Kai and Lynx video.'

He put the tape into the video player and sat next to Raven, grinning from ear to ear. Raven let out another laugh as she turned to watch the video.

The video started with Tala turning the camera to his face.

* * *

_He whispered. 'Hey, Tala Ivanov here, okay, so Kai doesn't know it yet but I have a surprise for him and his…'_

_Lynx is now seen in a blading stance. _

_Tala continued. '…His love Lynx Petrovski, who, as I told that stubborn ass plenty of times…Did. Not. Betray. Him. Mr Ice also doesn't know that I'm taking this video so shhh….' _

_Jazzman cried out. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' Both blades, black and blue had sped into the dish, each fighting, showing no mercy._

Raven smiled. 'Whoa Lynx is good…'

Tala nodded. 'Yeah, but you should see her with Tsukiyomi….pretty awesome.'

_Suddenly a dark force had hit Kai, making him falter. The camera zoomed up to Kai's arm. Tala's commentary could be heard. 'And for some strange reason, Black Dranzer has attacked Kai…' _the camera turned to Lynx._ '…and Lynx looks pretty shocked…something is up.' Another force attacked at Kai, making Kai drop to one knee. _The camera turned to Lynx again. _She cried out. 'KAI!'_

Raven's eyes widened. 'Oh no! Poor Kaisy coo!'

She turned to Tala who smiled. 'Don't worry, just watch, it's getting to the good part.'

_The corporeal Black Dranzer appeared from the black blade. Lynx had tears running down her face. 'N-no p-please s-stop!' The black phoenix opened it's beak, a ball of pure darkness appeared, getting bigger with every passing moment. _

_Tala cried out. 'Whoa! Look at that power!' _The camera zoomed up on Lynx; her expression had changed from one of worried ness to a look of hate and determination. _'It looks like Lynx has a plan, she better because Kai doesn't look too peachy keen.'_

Raven gasped as she tugged onto Tala's sleeve, her eyes frozen to the screen, watching the scene rage on.

'_YOU STUPID PATHETIC BRAINLESS BIRD! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A PHOENIX'_

_Tala cried out. 'Ooh SNAP! Looks like Black D is gonna get burnt. Hehehe, another reason why it's called Black….stupid charcoal bird.'_

_Black Dranzer froze, glaring at the pink haired teen. She then began to laugh as Black Dranzer's deep and dark voice echoed throughout the stadium. 'PATHETIC YOU CALL ME!' The pinkette laughed. 'YES BIRD YOU DON'T DARE HIT ME!' _

_Tala turned the camera towards him. 'Okay, need to say this quick, as you can see, pretty obviously Lynx is risking her life, another point why she would never betray you you baka Kai!' He turned it back to the battle._

The door opened and Lynx walked in, followed by Kai holding a bag of groceries. He growled. 'I don't see why you need this much food.'

Lynx put her hands on her hips. 'Would you rather eat something made instantly!' **(A/N: You know like those noodle in a cup things and stuff like that)**

He shook his head, walking past the lounge he saw Raven glued to the T.V. He stopped; something inside him told him that this was bad for his image. He asked. 'What are you watching?'

Tala smiled. 'Oh, just showing Rave my masterpiece.'

Kai froze; he turned his gaze to the television.

At that time, the video was up to Tala's surprise.

Kai dropped the bag of groceries.

_Kai had picked up Lynx, who had taken the hit. Tears surged down her face. Suddenly music came on. _(One familiar to Kai's ears)

_Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say, from each other  
Even lovers need a holiday  
Far away from each other _

_Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay_

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go_

_Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for the day, from your body  
Wouldn't want to be swept away  
Far away from the one that I love_

Raven cried out. 'Aww Kaisy coo that's so cute!' Kai twitched, his face growing hot, earning a laugh from the red head.

Lynx walked over. 'Hiwatari where are the grocer-' She turned to the television, hearing the music.

The camera zoomed up to the couple._ Kai held Lynx, he had two fingers pressed on her lips. 'Lynx…I just want to say…'_

_Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know  
Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go _

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go  
And after all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to_

Raven 'awwed' at the scene. _Kai kissed her softly on the lips, apologizing. _**(A/N: If you think it's OOC for Kai, read Hijacking Kai, it'll help you understand **The camera turned back to Tala's face.

_He cried out. 'That deserved an award, finally fool! You see I was right!' He continued. 'This will be a hit video, finally get to see Kai all mushy.' _

The camera pointed back to Kai_. He had laughed. Tala again commentated. 'He laughed? This just keeps getting better and better…'_

Kai growled as he heard the commentary of the red head. Tala gave Kai a grin. 'You can't kill me…I have witnesses, ones that you would never hurt!'

Kai glared at Tala. He had a point. But….he could take him somewhere where there would be no witnesses; after the movie of course. A smirk appeared on his face, making the red head a little uncomfortable, just a little.

_There was a huge explosive sound. Tala cried out in shock. 'Oh shit!' The camera dropped to the ground and the screen went blank._

Raven asked, slightly disappointed. 'It's finished?'

Tala nodded. 'Yeah…damn raiders, stupid explosives making me lose such awesome footage.'

Kai smirked. 'Ivanov…I need to talk to you…alone…'

Tala stood up. 'Oh, sorry Kai, but you see, I have a full schedule; you know, plans, that sort of stuff…'

Kai took a step forward, still shooting a glare at the Russian. Thankfully Ray stepped out of the room. 'Hey Tala, do you need help to get that couch from Lynx and Kai's room?'

Kai immediately forgot about his plan. 'What!'

Tala exclaimed. 'Oh yeah! That's why I went to your guys' room and took the photo! I was getting the couch!'

'You mean…' Kai said, his voice trailing off.

'Yeah…you guys have to share the bed again.' Ray finished.

'Again?' Raven piped, eyes sparkling.

Kai yet again felt his face heat up, thank god for his blue bangs. He said. 'Yeah…again.' He turned to Tala, who gave him another grin and thumbs up.

Raven tried to keep a straight face, but no luck. She couldn't help it. 'HAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS HILARIOUS!'

After a minute or so, Raven stopped laughing. She sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. 'Hehehe…'

Kai walked away, arms folded, towards his room.

Lynx asked. 'So…what do you guys want to eat?'

Tyson burst into the penthouse. 'I heard food! What food? Oh Lynx you have to make that stuff!'

Hilary grabbed Tyson by the ear. 'Never. Leave. Me. Alone. In. A Public. Place.'

Tyson cried out. 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay I get it would you stop!'

Hilary let go of Tyson's ear. Tyson massaged it, whining. 'My ear…my beautiful world champion ear…'

Kai smirked. 'Grow up Granger…Petrovski I'm sleeping in the bed.'

Lynx exclaimed. 'What! No way Hiwatari! I'm on the bed! You're on the floor!'

Kai turned and left, making Lynx stand up and run after him. 'HIWATARI!'

He stopped he had an evil smirk on his face. 'What?'

Lynx returned the smirk with one of her own. 'I have a proposition,'

'I'm listening,' he said.

Lynx smiled. 'Beybattle Hiwatari.'

'You're on Petrovski.' Kai said confidently.

Tyson whispered. 'Why are they calling themselves by their last names?'

Tala grinned. 'The wonders of a last name basis! C'mon let's go!'

* * *

Ray stood next to the two. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' 

Lynx smiled as she launched Tsukiyomi into the dish. 'C'mon Tsuki you know what to do!'

'GO DRANZER!' Kai yelled.

Sparks flew from each blade as metal hit metal. Both beyblades were attacking ferociously and mercilessly. Dranzer lunged at Tsukiyomi who easily dodged the attack. Lynx smiled. 'You really think that Tsukiyomi wouldn't foresee that Hiwatari, she's the moon goddess!'

Kai smirked. 'So, Petrovski, you might have seen that, what about this.' Flames shot up from under Tsukiyomi, lifting her into the air, then Dranzer rose up, striking Tsukiyomi's center. Lynx shielded her eyes as a storm of dust flew at her. She smiled.

'I'm not giving up that easily Hiwatari' she said, determined to win. Tsukiyomi stopped in mid-air, then suddenly diving towards Dranzer, hitting the chip of the blade, creating a large spark.

She smiled at the small hint of surprise that flashed on Kai's face. 'You forget, Tsukiyomi has an aerial attack.'

Kai narrowed his eyes, concentrating more on the battle. He wanted to win. The red phoenix entered his mind.

/You're fighting over a bed…/

/…/

/that is one of the oddest things I have ever heard. Fighting over a bed/

/Shut up bird droppings and win this/

/Why should I with that sort of respect/

/Because I'm your master/

/ …you have a point there/

/Exactly, now attack/

/Fine, fine, geez/

Dranzer rose from the blue blade, letting out a shrill cry as it beat its large red wings; it attacked the black and blue blade in front of it mercilessly.

A golden figure arose from the blue and black blade, the ring usually hovering around its body now in front of her, shielding itself with it. After Dranzer retreated from the attack, the ring turn on its side, it glowed dangerously. Tsukiyomi raised its hand, controlling the gold ring. It rose up; the ends of the ring looked sharp. Tsukiyomi made a gesture towards Dranzer. In a flash the ring struck Dranzer, making the red phoenix fly back a little. Dranzer spread out its wings, flames jettisoned from her large red wings.

Kai cried out. 'DRANZER BLAZING GIG TEMPUS!'

'TSUKI MOONLIGHT RAINBOW!' Lynx shouted.

The blades collided with a deafening crash. Sparks and dust flew. The two bladers shielded their eyes from the dust coming towards them.

Lynx coughed as she waved her hand about, trying to get rid of the dust surrounding her. 'Who won?'

The dish revealed that the two blades had both stopped. Kai said. 'It's a-'

Raven called out, stifling a laugh. 'IT'S A TIE YOU TWO TIED YOU HAVE TO SHARE THE BED!'

Kai said. 'No I must have won. The dust blocked the view of the winner.'

Lynx put her arms on hips. 'No way Hiwatari! You didn't see it nobody did!'

Tala grinned from ear to ear. 'It's a tie, the winner gets the bed and there isn't one. So you have to share. It's only fair.'

The others nodded in agreement, they too grinning. 'Yep! That's what's fair.'

Lynx gave him a triumphant look. 'See. It's a tie. That's what they said Hiwatari TIE!'

Kai looked at the people around him. He folded his arms, realizing there was no way he could make out the winner as him. 'Fine a tie then.'

He turned around, the phoenix entering his mind once more.

/Sucker. You tied/

/You could have won that/

/Yeah I know I could have…but…feh I just wanted to make you suffer/

/You made it a tie/

/I said that didn't I hehehe/

/Be thankful if you don't get roasted on the barbeque/

/Oh I'm so scared Master Kai hehehe/

The phoenix left with a cackle. Kai grumbled. 'Damn bird.'

* * *

Raven flopped on the couch, staring with keen interest at her brother and Lynx. She smiled, glad that he had found someone to care about. 

'The best thing that's happened to him don't you think?'

Raven turned to Tala and smiled. 'It's good for him.'

Tala nodded. 'It's also good for us, I mean come on, Kai has gotten a teeny bit nicer and it's fun to annoy him.'

Raven looked at the two again. 'Tala, how come they don't show people how they feel about each other? I mean, isn't it meant to be shown, unless they have to hide it of course.' **(A/N: Referring to her and Tala) **

Tala grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'Well you see…it's the little things that happen, Kai is still, no offence, but pretty cold and distant in public. But he does do little things…watch…' He pointed towards Kai.

Kai walked past Lynx, who was washing the dishes, humming a tune. It was quick but Raven saw it. He had given her slight touch to her arm and a quick smile. Raven smiled. 'How do you know this' She asked. Turned to Tala, Raven saw him holding a small camcorder. A grin was on the red head's face.

'Because it's good evidence and blackmail to use against him, hehehe,' he said.

Rave laughed. 'And I'll help you!'

Tala nodded. 'Yes young prankerette, you shall be the assistant.' He then saw the glint of mischievousness in her eyes, making him smile; he was definitely going to have a LOT more fun with Raven. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind of what they could do.

He sighed. 'Oh, I'm glad you're here Rave, so many pranks-'

She finished the sentence, grinning at the older Russian. 'So little time.'

He put an arm around her, sighing. 'You know….there's hope for the Hiwataris yet.'

Tala suddenly felt a prickling at the back of his neck. 'Ivanov what are you doing!'

Tala quickly retracted his arm and grinned. 'Er, hi Kai!'

Kai folded his arms, his piercing eyes glaring at Tala. He frowned. 'Ivanov…'

Tala thought for a moment and then grinned. 'Not telling.'

'And why?' Kai asked.

'It involved the new and improved Tala pranks with my new partner in crime...,' He trailed off looking at Raven who stood up and did a pose.

'Raven Hiwatari!' She cried out, grinning mischievously at her brother.

Kai stopped. 'Oh god no…another Ivanov…'

Rave looked at her brother. 'What's wrong with as you call it bro, another Ivanov?'

Kai replied. 'You will do all you can to make me die an early death, humiliation's the right topic for Ivanov's 'masterpieces'.'

Raven laughed again. 'Yeah I suppose….but think how much fun I'll have Kaisy Coo!'

'That's the bad thing….you'll enjoy it, making Tala enjoy it more and then you'll do more pranks, this, I call the domino effect.' Kai said.

Tala grinned evilly. 'Yeah that's the plan.'

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala before giving him a smirk. One that made Tala stop. He knew at once that that something was going to happen.

Kai yelled. 'EVERYONE IN THE LOUNGE NOW!'

Immediately the blade breakers huddled in the room, all of them had puzzled expressions on their faces. 'What's up Kai?' asked Max.

Kai grinned at the group. 'I have a surprise…'

Now, when Kai says he has a surprise that normally isn't something that would put a smile on people's faces. The last time he had said he had a surprise, Tyson had been ecstatic, the teen was in a bright mood, until he and the other blade breakers found out what the surprise was; double training. The look on his face didn't help them feel easier about what he was going to tell them. It looked that he'd enjoy this and they wouldn't. They'd hate it, most likely with a passion. Something was going to happen…Something that involved them all…

**

* * *

You'll never guess what the surprise is…well unless I've told you then SHHH don't tell anyone or if you're super smart! HAPPY FIREDRAIKE08? Hahaha well I was having a few issues on how to end this because I just kept on going and going and going and it didn't really have and ending sort of thing. And I had this cliffy in mind but then I thought that it would be too fast for the story. So I changed my entire story plot thing. You'll find out in the next chapter, in the first paragraph or so, hopefully. Um yeah, that wasn't a too bad suspense mini cliffy thing, feh. **

**Dates for couples is welcome, any one from: TyHil, KaiLynx or TalaRave**

**Well Bubaii my faithful readers AND reviewers**

**Lettuce**

**Hey just realized….I WAS MEANT TO PUT IN MORE TYSON AND HILARY ROMANCE! Oh well I'll do it in the next chapter. Please give ideas. And any questions ask moi. I'll answer….unless it's something I ain't going to reveal! **


	9. We're Doing WHAT!

**Lettuce: Dude's I'm so sorry! I had writer's block, plus loads of parties, plus FIFA and some random late nights. I had a dead brain for the past three weeks, only now has it actually started to work to my liking. Sorry again and here's the chap, I've made it as long as I can with a dead brain, with as best writing as I can do with a dead brain so if no likey don't worry it'll get better. More evil as well… **

**  
Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblades, but Lettuce is willing to share. **

**Special Thanks:**

**BluePhoenix01: **Gad you were enthusiastic about the update! Yeah I reckon Tala and Raven are cool, hence why I made the pairing. I'm glad you like my writing even though it can go a little random at times. Hahaha awesome, I love that word. You're awesome! How Kai will react to the coupling, you'll find out. Yeah pretty much everyone knows about Tala and Raven. Here's the update and I hope you like it. Thanks for the long review! I'll chat with you later on msn hopefully.

**Ruby: **Yeah Lynx has candy pink hair…mmmm candy. Um, I got the idea of her character from a picture, actually have it on my computer. Lynx doesn't actually like the colour pink, she's more into red. Yeah black is an awesome colour. I like it too. Here's the update and I hope you like it.

**ILoveAnime89: **Glad you like this story, here's the update and I hope you like it.

**Shadowphoenix101: **Hahaha glad you liked the random humor of mine. Yeah I love the blackmailing idea with Raven and Tala, hahaha so many possibilities. Here's the update and hope it's to your liking.

**Jellybean-Kitty: **Ya a long chapter. Here's the update and hope it's to your liking.

**Akkiangel:** Hahaha I won't eat you banana. Glad you likes me funny randomness. Here's the update. Chat with you on msn maybe later.

**Frankie: **Yo! Glad you liked it. Thanks for the ideas; I may be able to use them. Thanks for the review and here's the update. Yep I'll chat with you on msn. XD

**PureBlackRaven: **-grins- glad you like it. Well you'll find out the surprise now. Yep partner in crime. Hahaha man I have one of those, but not like Raven or Tala, it's more of a thing that we do for fun when me and my cousin are together. Hehehe. Yeah I couldn't bring myself to kill grandpa. The master is Voltaire if you have forgotten. Yeah I think I mentioned it before. Yeah I made Max have a big place; after all, his parents have quite successful jobs and stuff. Hehehe the bike bit. Lol I just had to write that. Hee love blooms for Raven and Tala. XD. Glad you think prank writing is one of my abilities. I can't be stopped going on msn. No one can stop me, well unless they actually do take of the internet but hey they wouldn't do that. They know the importance of the World Wide Web today. Thanks for the long review!

**Firedraike08:** Hey Al! Hahaha yeah, well you did do that experiment with the biting skin making it bleed thing. Hahahahaha that was hilarious. You're crazy and you have proof. Pythagoras and Magical Elf, hahaha what about the Nimbin brownies? –sniffles- no more holidays, my god it took me like a month to update! Hahaha funny review well I gotta end this reply thing now, I've finished writing the story and I'm doing this just now, I need to update for you wonderful readers of randomness. Chat with you later!

* * *

Kai looked at the faces around him that were filled with horror as he had told him the 'surprise'. 

Tyson exclaimed. 'WE'RE DOING WHAT!'

Kai smirked as he again repeated himself; the remaining colour draining from Tyson's face as he realized that Kai was serious. 'To throw grandfather off I signed us up as foreign exchange students going to Senira High, me and Petrovski will be the seniors accompanying you. You're all going to school.'

There was a moment of silence in the room as the group let the words sink in

Tyson cried out. 'There is no way I'm going to school!'

Kai smirked as he folded his arms to his chest and leant on the wall. 'Too bad Granger, what I say goes.'

Raven looked at her brother; she already knew that winning an argument with Kai was a lost cause. 'So when are we going to go to school?' she asked.

Tyson wheeled towards her. 'You're not complaining?' He asked a look of shock on his face.

Raven shook her head as she answered. 'No, I think that arguing with Kai right now is a lost cause, you never win a proper argument when it's with Kai. He's too smart; he'll get you to do what he wants,'

Kai smirked again as the last comment his sister had said. Tala looked over at Kai and shook his head. 'I think you're making him more high and mighty than he was before,'

Raven shrugged. 'Hey it's Kai; he'll feel that way anyway,'

Tala nodded, understanding. 'I get what you're saying.'

Kai said to the group, the smirk still on his face. 'You'll be going tomorrow,'

Tyson couldn't believe it. Nobody was arguing with Kai. Ignoring what Raven has told them he argued. 'There is no way I'm going to school!'

Kai sighed as he opened a purple orb, looking directly at Tyson. 'You're going to school Granger, face it.'

Tyson shouted. 'OVER MY DEAD, COLD BODY!'

Kai smirked as he opened his other eye; a glint of something was in them as he sighed. 'If it must be that way…' He cracked his knuckles as he slowly walked over to Tyson.

Tyson looked at Kai, slightly shaking. A look of fear in his eyes. He said once more, although the tone was . 'Th-there is no way I-I'm going to school.'

Tyson slowly shrunk as Kai got closer to him. He closed his eyes, getting ready for the pummeling. Then, nothing. He opened his eyes and practically hit the roof. Kai was towering over him, looking down at the younger teen. 'You're going to school. Period.' He growled.

Tyson gave in, now positive that Kai was going to hurt him. 'Alright! Alright! I'll go!' He exclaimed.

Raven let out a laugh. 'I told you he'd find a way to get you to do what he wants!'

Kai gave them a triumphant smirk before heading to the bedroom. He froze and narrowed his eyes. The site in front of him was evil. Pure evil.

Lynx grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'You like it Kaisy Coo?'

Kai turned his head towards Lynx. 'You're evil you know that?'

Lynx let out a laugh as she jumped on the bed. 'Well it must be rubbing onto me, your evilness that is, plus, I should have gotten the bed. I am the girl, you should be the gentleman!'

Kai shrugged. 'Well, I'm still going to sleep on the bed; these pink sheets won't stop me!' He lay down on the left side of the bed, smirking at Lynx.

Lynx sighed as she folded her arms, looking at Kai. 'Fine….but I will!' She quickly pushed him off the bed. Lying down right in the middle.

Kai fell with a soft thud on the floor. He got up to see Lynx smiling evilly at him. He smirked evilly. 'You're going to get it Petrovski.' He grabbed her and began to tickle her. Lynx cried out, laughing like mad. 'No Hiwatari stop!' She then did a quick roll and was off the bed, standing up and breathing deeply. Kai smirked as he lay in the bed comfortably, aside from the pink, it was alright. Suddenly he felt like he was missing something. Something important. Kai looked over at Lynx who was smiling at him again. Something in her left hand. Something white. HIS SCARF!

He sat up. 'Give me my scarf.'

Lynx shook her head, her eyes again challenging him again. She put the scarf around her neck. 'You know, I always wondered why you wore this all the time. It's actually quite comfy Hiwatari. I rather like it,'

Kai was on his feet now, looking at Lynx. 'Give me the scarf,'

Lynx laughed as she shook her head again. 'No way Hiwatari I like it t-'

Suddenly Kai was centimeters away from her, his finger on her lips as he stared into her eyes. Lynx seemed to be in a trance, she too looking into his purple eyes, which had softened drastically as he retracted his finger and lifted her chin with it. He smiled. As he leant in for a kiss he slowly, at the same time, took the scarf off her neck. As he parted from her he grinned. 'Thanks for the scarf Petrovski,'

Lynx cried out. 'Hey that's not fair!'

Kai smirked as he lay on the bed. 'Yes it is,'

Lynx thought for a moment before casting a glance at the bluenette on the bed. 'This isn't over Hiwatari! I'll get you back for that!'

Kai smirked again as he put his arms behind his head. 'As if Petrovski,'

Lynx let out a laugh as she flopped on the bed. 'Never underestimate a girl Hiwatari,'

She pecked Kai on the cheek before lying down and closing her eyes. 'Night Hiwatari,' she said.

Kai smiled. 'Night Petrovski.'

Raven grinned as she saw the lights turn off in Kai's room. She let out a yawn and jumped on Tala, landing on his shoulders. Tala wobbled for a moment before getting used to the weight that was now on his shoulders. Raven smiled as she looked at Tala, kissing him on the forehead. 'Night Wolfie!' She exclaimed as she hopped of and ran to Hilary and hers bedroom.

Tala grinned as he bid her goodnight. Smiling as he thought of the nickname she had given her. Wolborg entered the red heads mind.

/Looks like someone has a taste of their own medicine/

/What/

/L is for the way you look at her, O is for the only one you see, V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you can adore/

Wolborg laughed as he left the mind of the tall Russian teen, who was now blushing at the lyrics of the white wolf. He sighed as he walked to his room. The taste of his own medicine was the teasing, one that he had done to Kai before.

* * *

Raven jumped out of bed and opened the door, ready to run out. She then saw something on the handle. Two things actually. Uniforms. Raven looked at them for a moment, they were certainly different to the ones in the abbey, and they actually looked pretty nice. She grabbed the two uniforms and threw the other on Hilary's bed. Raven ran into the bathroom, quickly changing into them. 

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. The uniform comprised of a deep blue pleated skirt reaching just above her knees and a white polo shirt, its collar was deep blue with two white stripes. The sleeves ended with blue folds and two white stripes. She had tied up her hair with two white ribbons, one on either side of her head. Although they were tied up, her silver locks still fell to reach her waist, the ends of them slightly curling. Raven smiled as she ran downstairs.

Tala was already in his uniform, a white polo shirt with a left pocket and black pants. A blue tie hung loosely from his neck. He had a piece of toast in his mouth as he stuffed a camera and a small box into his backpack. He winked at Raven before taking the toast out of his mouth. 'Morning Rave!' He exclaimed in his usually cheery voice.

Raven smiled as she cried out. 'Morning Wolfie!' She sat down on the dining table and started to eat the toast. Kai and Lynx exited their room. They suddenly got blinded by a bright white flash. Kai rubbed his eyes and saw the red head standing up, a camera in his hand.

He grinned. 'Good morning senior students!' he said, showing the picture to Raven who grinned with delight. Kai, still looking like he was dead tired nodded as he flopped onto the chair, not even bothering to tell Tala off. He was wearing exactly the same as Tala except with a bright red tie.

Lynx sat next to him, yawning as she poured herself a cup of hot chocolate. She was wearing a uniform identical to Raven's except it was a maroon-red colour. Ray, Hilary and Max shortly came into the kitchen, they too wearing the blue uniforms. Kai groaned as he realized that Tyson was still asleep. He pulled himself out of the chair and walked over to the fridge. He took out a tray of ice cubes and a bucket from the cabinet under the sink. He filled it halfway with water and dropped in all the ice cubes into the bucket. He then walked into Tyson's room. He walked over towards the bed where the younger bluenette was sprawled all over, one leg hanging over the edge and surprise, surprise he still wore his cap. Kai rolled his eyes as he heard Tyson mutter. 'I'll have some fries with that thanks….'

He then picked up the bucket and threw the freezing cold water onto Tyson. Tyson jumped up from the bed and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned as he slowly stood up, rubbing his back and head. 'W-what was that for?' He managed to say while yawning.

Amazingly, Kai understood as he put the bucket down he threw Tyson the blue uniform. 'Why Granger? Because you slept in. You have school remember?' He turned around and left, leaving the drenched blader standing there holding the uniform in his hands.

Kai let out a deep sigh as he walked over to the others. Hilary folded her arms. 'So you managed to wake up the bottomless pit?' Kai nodded as he sat down, continuing to eat the toast on his plate.

Tyson came out of the room, shirt unbuttoned, cap on his head and one shoe on. He hopped towards the table, putting on the other shoe. Hilary quickly turned her gaze away, looking through the window to see the clear sky outside. A faint tinge on her cheeks had appeared but was now gradually disappearing. Slowly, ever so slowly. Kai rolled his eyes as he saw Hilary's reaction; clearly he was not in a good morning mood. 'Granger button your shirt,' Tyson narrowed his eyes as he was hopping, tying up his shoes. He then buttoned his shirt.

After they all got ready they went downstairs to the parking lot. There in front of them was a sleek black Lamborghini, parked next to Max's bike and RX8. Kai smirked at the looks on the other's faces. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the car, sliding into the driver's seat. Lynx sat in the front passenger seat and Tala and Raven in the back. Max got on his Kawasaki Ninja and the others into Max's RX8.

Tyson mumbled as he got into the RX8. 'Why do they get to go in the Lamborghini…I want to make a cool entrance.'

Hilary shook her head and sighed. 'Tyson, you could never make an entrance like Kai, never. He attracts attention even when he doesn't want it, something you'll never have, sorry.'

Tyson shook his head as he rested it on the back of the driver's seat. He groaned. 'I need sleep….' Soon enough, a faint snore was heard from the teen wearing the cap. Hilary began to fidget with her tie as she looked out the window. School.

* * *

Kai stopped to a halt in front of the school, gaining plenty of attention from both the male and female students of the school. He stepped out of the Lamborghini, the others coming out moments later. A few teens walked up to the car, as if in a trance. Kai stood in their way as he folded his arms; the infamous Hiwatari glare on his face as he growled. 'Touch the car, or even go near it and I will break your fingers.' The guys immediately took a step back, the tall bluenette seemed serious.

* * *

Heads turned as the group, lead by Kai made their way to the principal's office. They heard the murmurs flying around them 'Is that Kai Hiwatari and the Bladebreakers?' One asked. 

'Hey that's Tala Ivanov! My god he's the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys!' Another whispered.

Kai sighed as he heard another murmur. 'My god, hottie spotting, look at the new boys.'

Raven grinned as she whispered in Kai's ears. 'Aw is big bro sick of being fan girl eye candy?'

Kai shot Raven a glare as he pulled Lynx closer to him, as if she was protection from the wandering eyes of the fan girls and obviously show that he had no intentions of going near them.

He opened the door of the Principal's office. In front of them was a woman in her late 20's wearing a black suit. She smiled sweetly **(A/N: -cough- fake –cough-) **at them and stood up, stretching her hand out to Kai. 'You must be the foreign exchange students, my name's Mrs Olivia Banks,'

Kai just looked at the hand in front of him; slowly he extended his and shook it. 'Kai Hiwatari, one of the seniors supervising the exchange students,' He inclined his head towards Lynx who too shook her hand. 'Hey, I'm Lynx Petrovski, the other senior,'

Kai gestured towards the others. 'The foreign exchange students, Tala Ivanov, Raven Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Hilary Tatibana, Ray Kon and Kenny, also known as the Chief and our host Max Tate.'

Mrs Banks nodded at them and grinned once more. 'Welcome to Senira High!'

* * *

First up they had Phys. Ed. Raven, Lynx and Hilary quickly changed into their sports uniforms and walked towards the field. They saw the guys and quickly ran over to them. Rave cried out. 'You're doing PE too!' 

Tala grinned. 'Of course, I mean, you need to keep fit to run away from the fan girls, prank victims and the hardest person to escape from…you're bro.' He looked over at Kai, who had his arms folded and eyes closed, leaning on the wall. He then looked further, a grin on his face as he saw a small group of girls eyeing the dual haired teen, looking at him with bright eyes, full of admiration and want. Fans. One of Kai's eyes snapped open, glaring at the red head. Tala looked at him innocently before sniggering and turning back to Raven.

He sighed, a grin on his face as he spoke. 'You know, this school thing isn't so bad, I mean, think of the opportunities it holds!'

Raven matched his grin with one of her own. 'Hey that's one way to put it! I think I like school more now that you mention that one upside to this!'

Kai scowled as he overheard they're conversation. This school plan had its positives and negatives. A positive was that Voltaire wouldn't think of looking for them at a school, he had gained more control of the others and have some fun; Fun as in teasing Tyson. The only negative that he failed to see before was that school gave Raven and Tala another area for their plans. How he hated those plans.

Tyson looked over at Hilary who was deep in conversation with Lynx. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach as he saw Hilary smile. It was a weird feeling to him; a wave of emotions, some even contradicting the other. Tyson felt happy as he saw the smile that crept up on the brunette's face, but at the same time, sad that he couldn't do that with her. His jokes always seemed to go the wrong way, not making Hilary laugh or smile but cause her to feel frustrated and angry and the young bluenette. Tyson shook his head as he thought. These feelings are so complicated! Dragoon entered his mind.

The dragon chuckled at the frustrated thoughts of his Master. Tyson stopped in mid thought as he scowled. /'What's so funny dragoon?'/ He asked, his voice sounding slightly irritated.

Dragoon chuckled once more. /'You are confused Master, these feelings are complicating you are they not?'/

Tyson sighed as he answered. /'Yeah, it's weird. What is it Dragoon?'/

Dragoon practically rolled his eyes at Tyson's silly question. /'The answer is quite simple really Master, you don't like her, you love her! Why I bet Dranzer's master felt this way about the moon goddess' mistress. You should ask Hilary out.'/

Tyson mentally groaned. /'But every time I do I get all tongue tied and I stutter and I get all nervous! I'm the world champ! I should never be nervous!'/

The dragon laughed as it said one final advice before leaving. /'Everyone gets nervous Master, even world champions. I suggest you ask her now before it's too late. You never know, she could feel the same way Master!'/

Tyson cast a glance at Hilary, who was now in a trio-conversation with Lynx and Raven. A single thought in his mind. Could she feel the same way?

The teacher ran in, he too wearing the sports uniform. He smiled at his students as they huddled up into a group, forming a crescent in front of him. The teacher smiled as he cried out. 'Hey guys and gals, today we have the foreign exchange students here with us, give em a Hi!'

Kai mentally sweat dropped, as he stood there and folded his arms and closed his eyes. The students sighed, bearing with the optimistic teacher's antics. 'Hi,' they said in unison. The girls gave the boys there most dazzling smile as they winked at them, chiming the greeting in a high voice. Some of the boys looked over at the three 'foreign exchange students' greeted them, sly smiles plastered on their faces as they gazed at them

The teacher grinned as he cried out. 'I'm Mr Samson, and these are, well of course, they're the students! Mind introducing yourselves?' He said it in such a bright voice it started to get to Kai's nerves. He sighed, normally he would have said something to shut him up but then that would lead to some trouble, and attention. Those two things he didn't want. He looked over at Max who stepped forward.

He said, while pointing at each one of them individually. 'Tala, Raven, Kai and Lynx are from Russia, Ray from China, Kenny, Hilary and Tyson are from Japan and I'm their host Max.'

Mr Samson smiled once more as he rubbed his hands together. 'Alrighty then, come on kids, time for some track.' A loud groan echoed from the gym as he pointed to the 800m track.

Tyson groaned as he muttered. 'I knew that smile meant something evil.'

Mr Samson sighed as he heard the group of preppy girls complain. 'But Mr Samson, that's like…..kilometers! We'll get all sweaty and disgusting! Have you considered what'll happen to our HAIR! '

Raven, Lynx and Hilary rolled their eyes upon the remark. The girls continued. 'No way Mr Samson! We need to look good for the cheerleading tryouts, not to mention out reputation in this school! Mr Samson looked like a pushover. He sort of was.

He turned to the blade breakers and Tala. 'So, do you guys have any ideas to get the preps to actually participate?'

There was silence in the group. Then, Kai saw a smile on Lynx's face. Something told him he was about to get payback for the whole scarf incident. He looked over at the preps and then at Lynx. She smiled. 'Well I have one idea, I'm sure Kai here wouldn't mind participating…'

Mr Samson's face brightened as he looked at Lynx. 'Really? What's the idea?'

Lynx stepped forward. 'You girls know Kai Hiwatari right?'

They nodded as they looked over at Kai, gleams in their eyes. Kai looked over at Lynx. **_'You wouldn't…' _**He said, though his confidence started to lack as he saw the grin widen. Kai continued to speak in his native tongue. **_'You know you're beyond evil.' _**

Lynx replied. _**'Told you I'd get you back Kai and I also told you not to underestimate what a girl can do.'** _

Lynx turned to the girls again. 'Well, you girls seem pretty fit…' She thought._ With all that fan girl chasings happening around of course you would be. _'…and we all know that you would love to give Kai a kiss on the cheek' _Even though I know you'd like more._

Suddenly the preps seemed more into what the pinkette was saying. Kai and kiss put together in a sentence was something that suited their fancies. They eagerly listened to what Lynx was saying. 'Well, first person to catch him, will get to kiss him!'

The group looked at Kai, his reaction, it was priceless. They burst out laughing. Just as if it were a reflex action Tala took out a camera. 'click' It took a few moments for Kai to gather the information. He shot Lynx a you-are-beyond-evil look before running for dear life.

Mr Samson grinned as he cried out. 'GO GIRLS GO!' They bolted running and screaming at Kai, who was now already halfway around the track. The group were stifling their laughs as Kai ran past them, mixed emotions on his face. Anger, stress and even a small hint of fear as one of the girls got closer. Raven let out a laugh.

'Bro needs some assistance!' She cried out before running towards Kai. Hilary and Lynx nodded as they exchanged grins, chasing after the bluenette. Kai glanced behind him as he saw the preps closing in. _Where the hell did they store this energy! _He thought.

Kai quickly looked back behind him. He only saw one thing. A pink blur. Thinking it was a prep he sped up. There was no way he was going to let them even get this close. Dranzer entered his mind.

/Having fun master/ She said, clearly enjoying the dilemma Kai was in.

/Shut you're beak/ he growled as he continued to keep a long distance away from the girls.

Dranzer let out a shrill laugh. /A little frustrated aren't you master/

Kai mentally cried out. /Gee you think? I'm being changed by stupid hormonal teenage girls all thanks to my girlfriend/

Dranzer sighed. /Well I think it's fair master, after all, you tricked her and she did say she was going to get you back, I must say, she is quite talented at this/

Kai groaned. /I swear I'm going to get her for this, I think the evils of Ivanov are rubbing off on her and Raven/

Suddenly he heard something right behind him; the soles of runners lightly hitting the ground and someone panting. He had realized he'd just done nine laps. Hopefully most of them had given up. He turned around stupidly, completely forgetting someone right behind him. He saw candy pink hair and then felt an arm grab his.

Kai growled. 'Ah, leave me alone!' **(A/N: Hehehe InuYasha moment there Al)**He then looked at who had caught him. 'Oh, you again.' Lynx grinned triumphantly as she let his arm go. Behind him he saw Raven and Hilary, using each other for support as they continued to laugh, they clearly heard his little growl. Behind them were the preps, all looking upset as they dropped to the ground.

Raven looked over at the dead looking preps, wondering why on earth they were so tired. Hilary had seen her gaze and said. 'You know, they don't do all that training you do in the abbey, the only exercise they get is going around and shop, unlike us, I mean, even me! Kai makes me run laps and I don't even blade!' Rave laughed, typical Kai.

Lynx gave Kai a quick kiss on the cheek, grinning. Kai then repeated what he said to her before. 'You're evil. I nearly got caught by one of them!'

Lynx smirked as she put her hands on her hips. 'Did you really think I'd let them catch you?'

Kai smirked. 'Yes actually I-' he stopped as he saw the glare on Lynx's face as she folded her arms. He quickly changed his answer. 'Er, no of course not!' **(A/N: This was the original stopping point for the story but a friend wanted me to write the next scene and put it in this chapter)**

* * *

Kai looked at the plate in front of him. He now hated two foods. Plane and Cafeteria. The Sloppy Joe on his plate didn't look good. He had a look at Tyson who was wolfing down the burgers as if he hadn't eaten in months. He pushed it in front of him showing that he was not going to eat it. Even if he was paid. 

A gang of guys smiles as they saw the foreign exchanged students. They knew of them as the top blading team in the world. They themselves thought that blading was a stupid game where someone just called out at a spinning top. That wasn't a real sport in their mind. Their sport was football. But it annoyed them on how many people adored the bladers far more than footballers. The head of the gang walked over to the bladers. Intent on convincing the people in the cafeteria that football was a far more superior sport. (American Football, Gridiron)

A teen with dark locks stood behind Kai. 'My god, how can people like beyblading, it's a sissy sport! All you do is launch this plastic top into a dish and hit the other dude's top. It's boring, not even worth calling a sport!'

Kai sighed, ready to defend his sport from the Neanderthals. 'You should know that this 'sissy sport' as you call it requires peak physical and mental conditions. Unlike your sport in which some players use drug enhancements, blading requires natural abilities, mere enhancements wouldn't have any use like that sport of yours.'

The teen scoffed at Kai's words. 'I bet you couldn't even throw the football dude,'

Kai smirked at this challenge. 'Very well,'

He clicked his fingers as another jock walked over to him. 'Here you go Davis.'

Davis nodded he grabbed the football. He smirked as he pointed towards a small ring above the cafeteria. 'I'm the only one that got this ball through that hoop, you think you can make it hotshot?'

He shoved the ball at Kai who rolled his eyes. This was easy for him. All eyes were on him as he got into a throwing position. The ball flew out of his hands and went through the hoop. He had done it with ease. Davis gaped as he saw the shot fly perfectly through the hoop. Kai smirked. 'I seem to have completed this meager challenge of strength…' he continued. '…now let's see your abilities, get this blade through that hoop.' He showed a simple metal blade to the jock.

Davis smirked. 'That's impo-.' He stopped as he saw Kai launch the plastic blade through the hoop gaining another awed look among the students. Davis growled as he snatched the blade and narrowed his eyes. To his embarrassment the beyblade didn't even come close to the hoop.

A roar of laughter came from around the cafeteria. Davis shot them a glare but it only seemed to make them laugh harder. He grabbed his football and left the cafeteria, along with his gang. One thought was on his mind. He was going to get Hiwatari back. As he passed the windows along the corridor he saw the sleek black Lamborghini near the entrance, the number plate 'HWTR1' a smile graced his face as he looked at his friends. He had just found a way to get back at Kai.

* * *

The school bell rang, much to the delight of the bladers as they bolted out of the school grounds towards the cars; Tala, Raven and Max leading the group. They suddenly stopped as they saw the horror in front of them. Tala was wide eyed and terrified. 'My god, don't let Kai see this.' 

He felt a prickle at the back of his neck as a familiar voice asked. 'Don't let me see what?'

Tala froze as he saw the moment of shock and anger that flashed through the eyes of the bluenette. As if it was an instant reaction he cried out. 'I didn't do it I swear!'

Kai growled. 'Oh I know who it was Ivanov.'

The black Lamborghini was trashed, covered completely with eggs, cake, the cafeteria food, jelly you name it. There was a huge indentation on the back of the car. **(A/N: -sobs- This is seriously killing me now…waaah poor Lamborghini! But don't worry, there will be revenge, heck yes go the revenge) **They all looked at Kai, waiting to see what he was to do.

Kai held a straight face. He said stiffly. 'We're going to the penthouse now.' A thought continued to race through his mind. He was going to get Davis for doing this to his precious Lamborghini.

* * *

Lex sat in silence as he saw the trashed Lamborghini make its way to the parking lot. A smirk was on his face as he took out the phone. 'Master Voltaire, I require the help of team alpha to see their abilities before moving in.' 

On the other end of the phone came the sadistic voice of Voltaire. 'Very well. I'll see to it, but make sure that you do succeed in recapturing the experiment.'

He hung up.

Lex stared at the tall building. He knew that the blade breakers would be harder to handle than expected; they did after all have ex-Biovault and Abbey members in there. That's why he asked for team alpha. They would show him the correct approach to get back Experiment Raven. There was no space for error for him; which is why he had to watch, and watch carefully. Wait for the right time; the perfect moment for the recapture.

**

* * *

Lettuce: MY GOSH IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS! SORRY! Please read and review and I will try my hardest to write as fast as I can. Was this to your liking? Sorry if you didn't like the surprise but I have so many ideas for the school thing. Funny and fluffy. But do not think that this is one of those stories that goes all happy and cheery because there will be a time of evil in this. Seriously, my thoughts on the story, if you only knew what was in store, you'd shoot me now. Well not shoot, more like threaten me to make it good. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	10. A Day at school with the Gang

**Lettuce: Hey guys! Well, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, no psychopathic quotes or anything this is a first! **

**Lettuce: hey –points Stanley at Disclaimer- do you want the same fate as my first disclaimer? **

**Disclaimer: -shakes head- I'll be good…ahem….Lettuce doesn't own Beyblades**

**Lettuce: -pats Disclaimer's head- **

**Disclaimer: You know…this is very demeaning **

**Lettuce: -laughs- That's what coach said about me in tennis when I was patting cuz's head**

**Chapter 10: **

Tyson had been avoiding Hilary ever since they got back to the apartment. It infuriated him that every time he looked at Hilary he felt weird inside. Every time he was close to her, his palms began to sweat.

Hilary raised a brow. Every time she was in the same room as Tyson, or get within a 2m radius he always seemed to rush out of the room. What was wrong? She was confused. She knew he was avoiding her, but why? Was she that annoying that he couldn't bear to be close to her! She decided that she would confront Tyson about it.

After dinner Tyson flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. Hilary stood from her place and followed. When the two left, the rest of the group stayed put. They needed some privacy.

Tyson folded his arms as he lay on the couch. He felt another presence behind him. Slowly, he turned his head to see Hilary, a confused look on her face. 'Why are you avoiding me?'

Tyson looked back at the television. 'I'm not avoiding yo-'

Hilary said firmly. 'Yes you are! I know it Tyson! Why are you avoiding me! Look, right now you aren't even looking at me!'

'…'

Hilary walked over to face him. 'Am I that annoying!' she cried out, holding back tears of frustration. She was getting all worked up. Hilary pointed her index finger at Tyson, shaking it as she continued to talk.

'Tell me why you don't make eye contact with me Tyson! What is it! Do you hate me or something!'

Before she could cry out more accusations Tyson grabbed her hand with his. He looked into her eyes as he said softly. 'It's not like that…' His eyes…they seemed different to Hilary. Something was in them that she had never seen. There was a glimmer….what was it?

Hilary had frozen; her heart was beating faster at every passing moment. She cursed herself as a tinge of pink grew on her face. She wanted to look away but she was enrapt in staring into the bluenette's brown eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and her heart skipped a beat as Tyson got closer to her. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against her.

As Tyson drew back he smiled as he stuttered. 'S-so do you uh…w-wanna go catch a movie sometime?'

Hilary blinked, getting back to reality. She nodded a smile on her face. Tyson grinned, he couldn't believe he did it but he did! He scratched his head and weakly laughed.

'You know…I really liked you…for a while now it's just that…'

'You were nervous?' She asked.

Tyson slowly nodded, a blush appearing on his face. 'Hehehe yeah, I the world champion was nervous! Can you believe that!'

Hilary laughed as she gave Tyson a hug. 'I sure can Tyson, well, time to go to bed, school tomorrow…'

Tyson groaned as he hugged the girl back. 'Please…don't remind me.'

Hilary retorted. 'Okay, but think about it Tyson, if I didn't remind you, Kai would have to!' She giggled at the horrific expression on his face before walking to her room.

--

Kai had shut himself in the room, his way of calming himself since the Lamborghini incident. He sat Indian style on the bed, his eyes closed. Normally he wouldn't be one to explode and seek revenge but this was his Lamborghini. A LAMBORGHINI! **(A/N: Dude I so totally agree) **He heard the door slowly open and light footsteps walking towards him.

Lynx sat on the bed; she held her head with her hand while looking at Kai smiling. 'You're planning something aren't you?'

Kai opened an eye and grinned at the teen while leaning back on the pillow. Lynx smiled. 'Thought so, so what are you planning?'

Kai grinned again. 'You'll see.'

Lynx sighed as she lay back on the bed. 'Worthy of one of Tala's' she asked, inclining her head towards Kai.

Kai answered. 'Ivanov's pranks are…elaborate; this is just simple, plain and perfect. If I were to truly seek revenge…I'd most likely bring them to tears or send them to an institute.'

Lynx thought for a moment and agreed. 'Yeah, more like running in hysterics screaming.' She grinned as she flicked off the shoes and lay more comfortably on the bed.

Kai's grin widened as he rested his head in his palms, closing his eyes thinking about his plans.

--

Surprisingly, Kai was in a good mood that morning. No sour look on his face. Perhaps it was because this time Tyson had actually gotten himself awake and ready. Or perhaps it was because Lynx had gotten a breakfast ready for them all. Whatever it was, the gang was sure glad that it happened. Everyone likes a happy Kai.

Tala was curious, very curious. He knew that Kai had loved the Lamborghini, he wondered. What was he going to do? He smiled as he imagined what Kai might have planned.

--

As Kai drove into the parking lot with a shiny new and improved Lamborghini, Davis' jaw dropped. How did he get the car fixed like that? It looked as if nothing had happened to it and that dint was pretty hard to fix, it would have taken weeks let alone half a day!

When Kai and the others walked past, Davis and his followers gave them grim tough guy looks. He then saw a glint in Kai's eyes followed by a smirk, one that sent shivers down his spine. Tala grinned, laughing he said to Davis. 'Dude, you're screwed.'

Davis put on the I'm-not-scared act as he pushed out his chest and smirked. 'As if, I mean look at him, he's a shrimp compared to me!'

Tala could only laugh at the feeble attempt that Davis put on. Kai may be a head shorter than Davis but he did pack a punch and his punishments were pretty harsh. His proof? Easy, the hanging-from-ceiling-and-used-for-target-practice that Kai had done to him in the abbey. Again, he could only imagine what was going to happen to the jock's car. After all, as Kai always said. The punishment must fit the crime.

--

Tyson scowled as he looked at the paper in his hands. The gang had been divided up and to his horror his next class was the dreaded….MATHS. He reluctantly sat at the front of the class with the others. This was not a good sign.

The teacher walked in, her hands full of books and papers. "Good morning class." She said stiffly as she dropped the books on the desk. A loud thud was heard on impact. Tyson grimaced at the sight of it. He was never fond of maths.

Tyson was bored; very bored and hungry. His stomach began to rumble as the minutes ticked by. Oh god when was this lesson over! He then smelt something. A wafting aroma came from outside. He turned his head to the door and narrowed his eyes. Kai was evil. He concluded as he saw the smug grin on his face from the opposing class. Guess what it was? Home economics.

Kai grinned as he bit into the muffin. Normally he would have refused to go in one of these classes but, seeing as Tyson's maths class was opposite to the Home Economics classroom, he couldn't resist. Plus, Lynx would have been alone and Dranzer had annoyed him continuously that night. He recalled his conversation with the phoenix.

/Hey Master, ya gonna leave your girlfriend all alone in that big, dark scary place called the home economics kitchen/

/It's just a home economics class Dranzer/

/But what if the stove attacks her/

/…did you realize how idiotic that sounds/

/humph, well…what about her classmates huh/

/What about them/

/Well, you know, some people do know she's your girlfriend…You know how insane those fan girls are…ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN/

/Hn…/

/Come on lover boy, she's your girlfriend, and you're letting her go to a place where there are SHARP THINGS and FAN GIRLS! Plus…if ya don't…I'll have no choice but to annoy you/

/Fine, I'll go, happy/

/Very much so master/

He smirked as he saw the look on Tyson's face. And people said he had no fun. This was fun. He sniggered as he turned around; he heard a sigh as he turned his head. Kai rolled his eyes as a group of girls had looked up at him, all starry eyed. He sighed; sometimes being known by people worldwide was a curse.

--

Tala leaned on his chair casually as the teacher walked in. He didn't mind this class. Photography. A grin graced his lips as he thought of the excuses he had if he had more Lynx and Kai photos, or the new, even though they didn't know he knew, Hilary and Tyson. He sighed …so many possibilities.

He looked at the small assignment that was handed to him and grinned. It wasn't so bad. He thought he might enjoy this.

--

Raven sat in the library, finishing off the last equations on the sheet of paper. Suddenly, a flash of bright light hit her eyes. She looked up from the paper to see Tala smiling at her, holding a camera in his hand. She giggled as she asked. 'What was that for?'

Tala smiled as he took another photo. 'My folio for photography class,' he said.

Raven covered her face with the paper and giggled again. 'But why me?'

Tala grinned. 'It's the topic, beauty in my eyes,' **(A/N: Corny I know but hey, tis a romance fiction after all) **

Raven felt her cheeks heat up. She smiled at Tala. 'Aw!' She leant over the desk and hugged the red head.

Raven's eyes suddenly widened as she saw a head of familiar slate coloured hair about to turn the corner of the bookshelf.

She quickly cried out. 'THAT'S PERFECT TALA!'

Tala gave her a puzzled look. Raven then muttered. 'Behind you.' He quickly understood and flashed a grin to Raven, he quickly cried out the first thing that came to mind.

'We'll somehow need to get some blue dye…' **(A/N: Bit of random info...this is actually something involved in a Lettuce prank..Disclaimer: Aren't they all involved with you? Lettuce: Oh yeah...hahaha)**

Kai looked at the two and blinked. Raven laughed as she let go of Tala. Her eyes sparkled as Tala sat down and the two began muttering quietly. He shook his head as he grabbed a green book from the shelves. She's turning into an Ivanov. He thought as he left that area of the library to borrow out the book.

'Phew, that was close…' Raven muttered.

--

Davis and his gang stretched out their arms as they exited the school. It was over for another day. As he turned the corner to where he parked his beloved Enzo (Ferrari) he froze. 'Dude, where's my car?'

He looked around, a confused expression on his face as his right hand man Kevin shrugged as he too looked around. 'Where's your car dude?'

They stood in a group, scanning the parking lot. Suddenly, a loud creaking was heard from above them. Davis immediately looked up. His eyes widened. 'SHIT!' He yelled out as the red Ferrari landed head first to the ground with a loud crash. **(A/N: T.T The…car….T.T)**

They stood there, frozen. The sleek red Ferrari Enzo, destroyed. Davis looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing, unable to utter word as he stared at his beloved car.

Kevin looked up from where the car dropped from. 'Dude…it fell….from an oak tree….' He blinked a few times, turning to Davis he asked.

'How'd it get there?'

Davis sighed. 'It must have been that damn Hiwatari guy,' he growled. 'I'll get him fo-'

Irritatingly enough, he was interrupted by a loud yell from Kevin. 'DUDE WHERE'S MY CAR!' He waved his arms frantically in the air upon seeing his car space.

He picked up the pool stick from the ground that lay, replacing his beautiful Porsche Carrera.

Using practically all of his brain cells he linked two and two together. No car, pool stick….the car was in the pool area! He ran to the pool area, an angry Davis following him.

Kevin pushed the doors to the pool area and scanned the room. He raised a brow as he saw nothing. His car wasn't there….or was it?

Suddenly a bubble erupted from the pool. Kevin winced as if he was in pain as he stepped to the pools edge.

There, in the deepest end of the pool, was his car; fully submerged in the light blue water. How it got there, they didn't know.

--

Tala laughed as he put a hand on Kai's shoulder. 'How did you get his car in the tree!' He asked, bewildered at the genius revenge of the bluenette.

Kai smirked as he flashed a card at Tala. 'They really are fast…' he said before heading towards the Lamborghini.

The card read:

_Need a crane or perhaps a bulldozer?_

_Call Jack Greene_

_We'll get the job done in a jiffy!_

Tala grinned as he pocketed the card; he might need this for further use in….his organization.

--

Lex nodded as team alpha locked and loaded their guns.

They silently made their way past security and were soon in front of Max Tate's penthouse. The squad leader took a metal device from his pocket and placed it on the door. Within moments a beep came from the device. He opened the door and pointed at various directions and the other squad members nodded and got in their places.

Lex sat comfortably in his car; he looked at the marking on his left wrist. It was the mark of Biovault and the abbey, to mark his allegiance to them; which was why he must succeed in capturing the experiment.

--

Max opened the door of his penthouse. As Kai walked in, he felt a sudden bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He heard a gun's safety click off and froze. They had just walked into it. He mentally cursed himself as he turned his head, his eyes were wide as he saw who their squad leader was holding...Lynx!

The squad leader gave Kai and evil grin as he pressed the gun harder on the temple of the pinkette. 'Give us the experiment, and she won't get hurt.' He growled as he tightened his grip.

There was a rush of clicks as six other guns were pointed directly them.

Man, were they in a dilemma.

--

**Lettuce: DUN DUN DUUNNN! Tune in next time for the next chapter of ABBEY ESCAPEE! Read and Review please. Sorry for the late update, I've been getting slack. T.T. I'll try to update faster.**

Disclaimer: How many cars have you destroyed in your stories now, three? four?

**Lettuce: I'd rather forget...T.T those cars...poor cars, waaaah that's cruel**

**Disclaimer: -rolls eyes- they're just ca-**

**Lettuce: If you want to live, don't finish that sentence**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'll be good...er...dudes, read and review PLEASE**


	11. The Game Cat and Mouse has Begun

(Re-updated due to update alert failure) 

**Pudding: Do I really have to do this??  
****  
Lettuce: Yes. **

**Pudding: -sighs- Fifteen years ago, 7:20 am. A child was born. This was no ordinary child. This was the one, the only…Lettuce!**

**Lettuce: Woop! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday TO ME!! **

**Pudding: -- So it's you're birthday, you've survived one year longer big deal**

**Lettuce: It is a big deal! It's me!! **

**Pudding: Why do I even bother? Oh well, -sighs- Happy Birthday.**

**Lettuce: Thank you. **

**Pudding: She doesn't own much, even after fifteen years. Why would she own Beyblades?**

**

* * *

**

Lynx froze as she felt the gun pressed against her temple. Her eyes darted around as she saw her friends surrounded by the guards. She saw the slightly anxious look that flashed in the eyes of the older Hiwatari. They were in hot water. The leader of the squad growled as he pushed it harder on Lynx's temple. "Give me the experiment or little miss here will have a bullet lodged in her brain. Wouldn't want to have a whole through her pretty little head now would we Kai Hiwatari."

Kai growled at the threat, sending the infamous Hiwatari glare at him. The guard laughed. "I knew I'd touch a nerve, Master Voltaire did tell me about your weakness for this woman."

Lynx was one of those girls who wouldn't hold back a feeling unless she felt she had a strong need to. She said coolly. "This woman has a name, Lynx. Use it."

The guard glared at Lynx. "Shut up girly; don't think I won't shoot you."

Lynx was about to retort when Kai interrupted. "Lynx, enough, I don't want you to put your life in danger just because some Abbey lackey thinks that brandishing a gun around gives him supreme power."

Lynx replied. "Well, I don't like people calling me such…pet names you can call it. And it's rude not to call people by their names if you know them."

Kai said. "Look I know that but now is not the time to put those beliefs in action. You do realize you have a gun pointing at your temple?"

"Oh gee, I thought it was just a water pistol, of course I know, I am the person he's pointing it at."

Tyson blinked. This was a different form of arguing that he never encountered. Normally arguments had a bit of yelling here and there. He knew of course because of the many arguments he'd have with the brunette beside him who was clinging onto his sleeve. Their voices weren't raised but kept in the same tone. This was like, a _civilized_ argument

The two seemed to have completely ignored the fact that their life was in mortal peril, as was the others. Raven looked around, there were enough guards for each of them to take on one, she wasn't very sure how Hilary would go but hey, there were four ex-Abbey members, a neko-jin and a kendo student and with Kai's training, they should be up for it.

Looking at their surroundings she could see that Tyson was near a mop. That would do him well. Ray was fast, he could floor a guard in a second if he had the time. She and Tala were fine; they just had to get the guns off the two guards close to them. Kai and Lynx however, she didn't know what was going on with them two. She looked around at everyone, as if having a silent conversation with them. She used her eyes to give them each their targets. When they finally understood, they waited. There had to be a second delay, a distraction of some sort for this to work.

Suddenly, it came to her. Kai and Lynx weren't arguing just because they felt that they were wrong, this was the diversion. The argument!

They saw the squad leader's hand slightly fall as he loosened his hold. This was it. In a flash everyone did what they had to do.

Lynx stood on the squad leaders foot, then continued the 'S.I.N.G' move. **(Miss Congeniality, you have got to know what I'm talking about)** She took the Colt .45 and threw it towards Kai. He caught it and pointed it at the guard on his left's forehead. Raven had pulled the guard's arm towards her and managed to grab the Colt, elbowing him in the stomach in process. Tala grinned as he ducked, dodging the punch aimed at him. He then hit his target's stomach with a jab, making him drop his gun. Ray had made a grab for the gun, in moments it was in his possession, not the guards. **(Rush Hour)** Tyson was quick enough to grab the mop and make a swipe at two guards, winding them. He then hit the guns out of their hands. They heard the click of a gun and froze. They slowly turned to see one guard remaining, aiming the gun at each of them. "Don't move!" he cried out.

There was a loud crash as they saw something shatter behind the guards head. He collapsed on the floor revealing behind him, Hilary holding a part of a vase. "…Sorry Maxie, I…broke your vase." She said as she relaxed a bit.

They group looked around as they saw the guards sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Raven sighed. "They should have know not to let their guard down…"

Ray nodded as he turned to Kai and Lynx. "Are you two alright?" They turned to him and nodded. Ray smiled and continued. "That was great guys, you two distracting them."

"WHAT? So they weren't civilized fight-I mean, yeah great job guys." Tyson said, smiling. "I, I knew it all along!" He exclaimed. "I mean, being world champ and all you have to know what's a bluff and what isn't."

Hilary narrowed her eyes as she looked at the teen. "You just found out now didn't you?"

Tyson, unable to lie to her with the look she was giving him nodded. "Yes m'am."

They couldn't help but laugh at the obedient look Tyson had on his face. Kai hid the smile on his face as he began to tie up the squads.

* * *

Lex sighed as he got no messages of success from the guards after an hours waiting. "I guess they failed. Guess they aren't as bad as I thought they'd be." He had to think of something. He had the advantage of course. Nobody knew of his identity, why, he could just come in there one night when they were all asleep and take the girl. But, that would be too easy. He liked to toy with them if he could. Like the game cat and mouse. He just needed the gang to fall into his grasp.

* * *

Kai came back into the penthouse after disposing of the squad. He turned to the girls and sweat dropped. What was Hilary doing to Lynx? Lynx was pouting as she looked away from the brunette. There were bottles surrounding the girls.

"Lynx, it's a bruise, I know it's a small one but you have to put some foundation on it. What'll people say if they saw you with a bruise?"

Lynx replied. "Well, I would tell them that someone held a gun to my head and threatened to kill me."

"But that's not normal!"

"Hey, it happens everyday doesn't it? Somewhere around the world someone has a gun pointed to their temple."

"…I guess so, but still."

Lynx sighed. "Will letting you fix my hair keep you happy Hil?" She froze for a second upon realizing what she just did. Oh no.

Hilary beamed. "Yeah! Oh I have so many ideas for your hair already Lynx! It's so long, I could do anything with it!"

Raven piped. "I'll help too!"

Hilary then started naming various hairstyles while experimenting with her hair. Raven had gone to their room and grabbed a pink bag. She opened it and spilled the contents of the bag out.

There were hairbrushes, combs, a GHD Straightener, hair dryer, bobby pins, hair ties and plenty more. Kai couldn't help but grin at the dreaded look on Lynx's face. Yes, that girl had to learn to keep her mouth shut and stop trying to make everyone happy.

"Uh…guys, do we really need all this stuff?" She asked, looking at the small pile of hair cosmetics and whatnot.

"All of this is needed." Hilary said in a serious voice as she pushed Lynx up. "Now, sit straight." She pushed Lynx's shoulders back and took her hair and began to brush it. Lynx sighed. She was beginning to feel like a doll or plaything of the two already.

Raven had run off again. She came back seconds later with a camera in her hand. "We need to do those before and after things!" She exclaimed. Click! She took a photo. "That's before, now we'll fix it up and take an after pic!"

Kai was watching the whole thing with interest. Tala walked over to him. "You know, you would never suspect that they were in a life threatening situation."

"They're girls Ivanov. Their minds work in different strange ways to us that neither you nor I will ever understand." He said.

"Hm…true. Wow Kai, never thought you'd be a man of very wise words."

"You're going to regret saying that Ivanov."

"Bring it Mr. Softy. Actually, that sounds better than Mr. Sourpuss you know, I think I'll call you Mr. Softy from now on."

"Ivanov…"

"Just kidding Kai!"

"Good."

"I'll call you Kaisy Coo instead!" He left with a mischievous grin on his face.

The girls had taken Lynx to their room. The guys looked at the entrance of their room. Raven had dragged them all there beforehand. There seemed to be a lot of commotion happening, guessing from the noises happening behind the door. The last thing they heard was a "Don't you dare Hilary! Ah! Rave!"

They heard giggles and a click of a camera. They must have finished. They turned to see Raven and Hilary, grinning from ear to ear. "Presenting, the new hairstyle of….Lynx Petrovski!" They both cried out as Lynx came out from behind them.

Lynx's hair was cut to it was just over her shoulders. Hilary had layered it and made her have side fringes, covering up where the bruise was. To Raven and Hilary's eyes it was a masterpiece, a work of art. To the guys unfortunately, they didn't really notice any real different. After all, it was just hair. But, girls tended to be different about their hair. When it came to features such as that, their observance was far greater than theirs.

Raven jumped over to Kai and grinned. "Well dearest Kaisy Coo, what do you think? Huh? Huh? What do you think?" Tala couldn't help but grin as he looked over at Kai. He loved it how Kai's sister was the perfect person to help blackmail and tease her brother.

A Hiwatari glare was sent at him as Kai saw the grin on Tala's face. He looked over at Lynx. He couldn't say it was okay like he normally did if Hilary asked them how she and Lynx looked. He knew Hilary would go on as if it were her life's work. He sighed and said "It looks good." Three words, that's all he needed to say to get the girls off his back. It was a smart move though.

Raven grinned. "Aw Kaisy coo what a good answer!" She messed up his hair, irritating the older teen in an instant. Tyson snorted as he saw the near pout that Kai was about to give. He looked away, snickering at the memory. He tried to store this in his mind. Kai Hiwatari. Pouting. Those three words ran through his mind as a mental image was created.

Raven continued the charade as she patted Kai's head. "Aw Kaisy coo is so cyyyuuuuutteeee!!" Kai sat there, eyes closed arms crossed as Raven kept on the charade. The others held a laugh, it was hard to though, the expression that Kai was trying to hide was gradually being seen as Raven continued. "Kawai Kai that's what we'll call you too!" She exclaimed, she pulled at her brother's cheeks, grinning cheekily. This was all they could handle, they had used all their strength to stop themselves from laughing but they just couldn't hold it any longer. The group burst out laughing. Tyson had tears in his eyes as he thumped the ground with his fist. Tala was doubled over, trying to contain himself. Lynx and Hilary were supporting each other, holding their sides and Max and Ray were rolling on the ground. Kai sighed as he shook his head. Immature. They were all immature.

* * *

The next day at School…

Raven sat next to Tala, turning to him. The redhead seemed deep in thought, tapping the top of his camera with his finger. "What's wrong Tala?" she asked.

Tala smiled. "Well, I need a few more photos, and I was thinking of getting one of Kai and Lynx, I just gotta think of a way to get it…hm…" After a minute or so of thinking he grinned. "Hey, Rave, my little pranksterette, I have a job for you." He whispered in her ear the plans. As Raven heard it, she grinned and nodded.

"Well, better get to it, see ya later Tala!!" she cried out as she got up, grabbed her books and left for her locker.

As Raven was walking to her locker, she saw something that caught her eye. Grinning to herself she took a pen out of her pencil case and wrote the names of the gang down on the piece of paper pinned on the notice board. She capped the pen and put it away, a single, what Kai would say as 'evil' thought on her mind. She couldn't wait to see the look on her brother's face. Hehehe.

The bell rang and Lynx and Hilary cried out to her. "Rave! Come on let's go! The others are over at the benches!" They ran over to her and the three of them went over to the benches.

They came there and saw that the guys weren't there. Lynx tapped her lips with her finger. "Hm, where could they have gone?"

Hilary heard a rustling in above them. The three of them looked up to see the Blade Breakers in the tree. They were all relaxing in the tree.

"What are ya doing there guys?"

"Hiding?"

"Hiding from what Kaisy Coo?"

"Them."

They turned to see where Kai was directing his gaze. No, it wasn't fan girls, for once.

"I'm gonna beat all the Blade Breakers!"

"Kai better watch his back! I'm coming through!"

They were fan boys.

Kai sighed. "They aren't worth it. Fools. They'd be obliterated in seconds."

"Oh, I see, hey Kai, give us some space."

Kai moved higher into the tree as the girls climbed up. Raven looked up at her brother who was leaning casually on the trunk of the tree, arms crossed eyes closed, a piece of grass in his mouth. She grinned. "Hey! I entered in a Dancing Competition!" she cried out.

Tala smiled. "That's great, you'll wipe the floor!"

Raven smiled. "But the thing is…I need a partner, and since Kai can't be it, Tala would you mind being my partner?" She asked.

Kai cracked open an eye as he looked down at Raven. "Why can't I be your partner?"

Raven grinned. "Well, I can't have someone who already has a partner now can I?"

Kai got up and looked down. "What?!"

Rave smiled. "I sorta…entered you and Lynx in it too…"

"WHAT?!"

**

* * *

Lettuce: Well, sorry for such a late update, man, writer's block is a bi-**

**Pudding: No profane language**

**Lettuce: Oh yeah whoopsies. Swear jar, gotta remember**

**Pudding: -nods- Well, forgive her, things have been happening, she's finished her first fanfiction Hijacking Kai and writer's block has attacked her. **

**Lettuce: Thanks for the reviews guys!! Review this chapter please because, I actually thought it wasn't a very good chapter. -- Writer's block is evil. T.T**

**Lotsaluv**

**Lettuce**


	12. Crying, Cabbages, Dancing and Scarves

**Lettuce: -peeks out- Hehe…Hello**

**Pudding: You're dead you know that  
**

**Lettuce: Yeah I know, that I do**

**Pudding: Please, no more Rurouni Kenshin, you've been watching it…religiously.**

**Lettuce: But I looovvveeee Rurouni Kenshin, it's like….the coolness. Kenshin is like, the coolest character…EVER! But…I guess Captain Sagara is the coolness too….**

**Pudding: -- Continuing on**

**Lettuce: Oh yeah, fellow people that read this story….I apologize for the lateness, I **

**just…haven't been writing. You see…I've been watching anime. LOTS of anime. **

**I'd name them but then I wouldn't be able to write the story down there. –points **

**down- **

**Pudding: --**

**Lettuce: ….Well yeah that's my main excuse. Anime. Was watching. Also there's school work. –shakes fist at history essay- **

**Pudding: -- Can you just, get to the story part now?  
**

**Lettuce: That I will but first**

**Pudding: She doesn't own anything**

**Lettuce: Thank you!! Now, THE STORY!**

**Dedicated to: Al a.k.a Firedraike08!!!**

**For making me get onto this word document and actually write it!

* * *

**

If it wasn't for Ray's quick reflexes, Kai would have fallen out of the tree. Ray pulled him up. "Careful there." He said.

Raven had an innocent look on her face as she looked over at her brother. There was shock and horror written all over his face. This was too much a thing for him to hide.

"Why'd you enter me in it?!" he said, alarmed as he had terrible mental images of him in a penguin suit dancing ballroom with Lynx on a stage as Tala and Raven captured the whole thing on tape. It was a horrible mental image.

Lynx patted Kai on the back. "It couldn't be that bad Kai,"

"Yes it could."

Raven grinned ear to ear. "What's wrong Kaisy coo? Scared? "

Kai crossed his arms again. "I'm not scared." He said. The group suddenly said in unison.

"You are.'

"Hn."

Kai didn't like this, not one bit. Dancing. Kai Hiwatari didn't dance, nor did he enter in dancing competitions. It was not a Kai Hiwatari kind of thing.

Raven poked her brother and said teasingly. "Bro's just afraid of getting his butt kicked by little me, cute little baby sister Rave. Because he knows I would beat him." She jumped out of the tree. "Fine Kai, you do that, be a chicken. I know you don't like to lose, that's why you won't bother trying to beat me and Tala. You'd LOSE." She smirked as she looked up at him.

...Kai Hiwatari danced…if he felt like it. Dancing was tied with another thing he felt like doing; beating his little sister in her own game. A little fire ignited inside of Kai; sibling rivalry. He jumped out of the tree and landed next to Raven. "Now, what does Granger say, oh yes. You're going down." He turned and left, his scarf blowing in the wind making it a rather cool exit. Raven grinned. You have to love reverse psychology.

The others jumped out of the tree, hearing the bell ring. Tala grinned. "C'mon Rave, we have science next. Hehehe, I love science." Raven grinned understanding why the boy liked science. It was a key component in their pranks. She grabbed her things and went with Tala to the science labs.

* * *

As they entered the lab they saw their teacher a beaker of water and a tray with what was labeled as pure sodium. After the teacher completed telling them the instructions he started the practical report. She took a piece of sodium, around the size of a thumb nail and put it on a petrie dish. With an eye dropper she squirted a drop of water onto the piece of sodium.

BANG!

The sodium zoomed around the water, emitting bright sparks wherever it traveled. (

"You know, if you threw a big chunk of this into a pool, it could kill someone. A thumb nail's size of sodium is just enough. Nothing more got it? Start the prac." The teacher said as she sat down, observing the students around her rushing around.

Tala stood in front of the practical equipment, eyes narrowed as he was deep in thought. As Raven put the eyedropper on their table she saw this face and smiled. He was scheming. A smile crept up on his face as curiosity glinted in his eyes.

* * *

20 Seconds Later….

BOOOM!

* * *

"You've still got a bit of it right there…"

Raven turned Tala's head slightly to the side as she wiped his temple with a now dirty cloth. The science lab had to be evacuated. They had used way too much sodium, causing a series of cataclysmic events.

Seven Minutes Ago…

Tala looked at the sodium.

The sodium looked at him, taunting him, making him curious. **(I bet you're thinking…sodium has eyes?!)**

It was saying: Come on…try it…you'll never know what happens unless you try it…come on Tala…curiosity killed the cat…but you aren't a cat are you?

No…He wasn't a cat. He took more sodium; just a little more; just a tad.

Lots of sodium PLUS water EQUALS…

BOOM!

Tala took a few steps back.

Tala hit a beaker of red liquid.

The red liquid spilt and crashed into a beaker of blue liquid.

A domino effect happened.

More beakers of liquid crashed and broke, creating fizzes and explosions.

The lab was evacuated.

* * *

"It was the sodium's fault I swear! It was looking at me!" He cried out to Raven as she giggled.

"C'mon Rave; look at this face, would a person with THIS face be guilty of such a horrendous crime to the school community?"

Raven looked up at him, holding a laugh at the innocent face Tala had pulled. But unfortunately for him, Rave could see the glint of something else, the prankster in him. "Actually…yes."

Tala laughed as Raven wiped off the remaining soot from his face. "So, have you done part A of the plan?"

She nodded, grinning mischievously. "Part A was a success, now all we have to do is wait for them to come to us."

"Then I'll get my final photo."

"Hehehe yep, you owe me one Tala,"

"I'll take it as a successful first in your behalf of the organization. That is…if it is successful."

"Operation: Let's get a Kai and Lynx photo starts now!"

* * *

Lynx walked to the cafeteria, her lunch in her hand. There were odd whispers as she walked down the corridor. What was going on? She thought to herself. All she heard clearly was.

"Did you hear??"

"The attacks…"

Interesting…

* * *

Raven was sitting next to Tala in the cafeteria. Both had smiles on their faces as they muttered to each other. Raven felt a wave of excitement rush through her. I mean, sure it wasn't exactly a very big prank but it was still quite exciting. She felt proud as she looked around, seeing everyone whispering about the 'terror of the night'. Tala smiled. "Lynxie, cool as she is, is very gullible when it comes to her friends. And you and I, fortunately are her compadre's! So…" His grin widened. Raven finished. "She'll definitely fall for it!"

Lynx walked over to the two, smiling at what she thought was an 'adorable couple'. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed.

Raven and Tala's faces turned grave as they turned their heads to face her. "Hey Lynx." They said.

Lynx frowned. "What's wrong?"

Raven whispered to her. "Did you hear? There's this vampire sucking the blood from students at this school…"

Lynx paled slightly, shuddering at the thought of the supernatural being. "V-vampire?"

Raven nodded seriously. "Yeah, so far it's gotten a taste for foreigners…sucking them dry. Why, this other exchange student was found in the boulevard yesterday. Bite marks on her. It was horrible."

Lynx felt a shiver go down her spine. Vampires…supernatural beings….they weren't something she liked.

"And you know what?"

"W-what?"

"Tonight's the full moon and….that means that…"

Tala swiftly turned around, his hair up more demonic like than usual, eyes blood red and long dangerous nails in a 'claw like' position. "ITS GOING TO COME AND SUCK YOUR BLOOD!!"

The sight of Tala freaked her out as she screamed and took a step back. Unfortunately for her Kai had walked up behind her so when she had lost her footing she landed on the teen.

That was Tala's cue. Quick as a flash he took his camera out. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Raven clasped her hands together and held it close to her heart as she squealed. "Aww! Kaisy Coo and Lynxie look so kawaii!!!"

Tala shook the picture in his hand to make it develop faster. He grinned to himself as he put an arm around Raven's shoulder. "Raven, our little….trick was a success. The awesome thing is, I have enough for my folio AND my scrapbook!" He gave a cheesy innocent grin to them as he pocketed the photos.

"You alright Lynx?" Kai asked looking down at the pinkette that was clutching him tight.

"Fine...just fine…" Lynx said as she looked up at the bluenette.

Kai was about to get up and do the 'unthinkable' when he felt a tug at his arm. Lynx said to him. "Kai…not in a public place…there's too many witnesses."

The small conversation that Kai and Lynx were having was ignored as Raven and Tala had burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. But, unfortunately for them, a cough from behind spoilt their fun. Tala turned around and his smile dropped slightly. "Miss…Whittaker…uh…hi…"

Miss Whittaker looked at the redhead coolly. "Mr. Ivanov, I need to talk to you privately about the recent incident I the science laboratory. It involves your punishment."

Tala let out a theatrical sigh as he got up. "Alas, such is the fate of a curious prankster,' he followed her out of the cafeteria.

Ten minutes later he walked back over to them, looking down at the ground. Raven looked at him sympathetically as she ran over to the boy. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Tala? Is it that bad?"

She felt his shoulders shake, his lips curled into a smile. The younger Hiwatari grinned. He always seemed to find some way, some way to make ANYTHING fun. Tala smiled as he put a hand on top of Raven's head playfully. "Rave, it's…perfect."

The redhead looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. "I'm the hottest cabbage in the world." He admired himself in the mirror. He didn't look so bad, I mean, he WAS wearing a cabbage green suit that clashed terribly with his flaming red hair, but still. If anyone could pull it off, he definitely did. He could have been like, a vegetable model with that look! He thought about him, a cabbage like no other, strutting his stuff on the catwalk. He could sell those vegetable drinks too! He'd be the vegetable mascot!

/Master, you're turning into an egomaniac/

/…Oh my god! I'm going to turn into Kai! No!/

/Next thing you know, you'll have blue hair and shark fins on your cheeks/

/No! I don't want to be him! Ah! Wolborg! Make the bad mental images stop! Ahh! Shake a bottle of pennies at it or something!/

/Okay, master…calm, breathe in and out, think happy thoughs, explosives, gunpowder, whatever/

Tala grinned as he put on a crown and walked out onto the stage. "I, the Cabbage, am the KING of the cruciferous vegetable family!" He grinned as he saw Hilary, Lynx and Rave hold their laughter as Kai rolled his eyes at the red head.

Tala pointed towards them. "Many of you think of me as odoriferous and unpleasant but…YOU'RE WRONG!! WRONG I TELL YE!!"

The teacher behind the curtain paled, he wasn't following the script. This was supposed to be a Healthy Vegetable Information play! Not some humorous skit!

Tala paced around the room, all eyes on him. "Now, you all accuse me, ME of stinking up your kitchen!" Suddenly, a cape whipped out of nowhere as he did a vampiric pose, covering his body and most of his face. "I'm supposedly…The notorious odor problem of the kitchen!!!"

A few people held their laughs as they continued to watch in enjoyment. Tala grinned. "But don't blame me, the dear little cabbage," He put on an innocent face. "Blame, the cook!"

He grinned. "Now children, the moral of this 'educational experience' is that, it's not the innocent cabbages fault it stinks, it's the cooks! We are fabulous! Vitamin C, beta-carotene and FIBRE!!" **(Actually, this is in a cabbage, real information here!)**

He bowed. "Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience! Now! Off to the cabbage cave!" He bolted, a few students and teachers chasing after. Kai smirked as he put down the camcorder and switched it off. Lynx grinned over at him. "Payback." Lynx smiled and nodded. "Yep!" Her face darkened. "That'll teach them for that vampire trick!" She said as she curled her fist and raised it in front of her face. Kai nodded as he pocketed the small camcorder.

* * *

After School…

Kai couldn't believe it. How the hell did he get in a situation like this? There he was, sitting right in front of the television. The most dreaded movie imaginable. Titanic. I swear, if I hear her say Jack one more time I'm going to shoot everyone in this room, then put a bullet in my head, he thought.

/Aww, come on Master, it's a beautiful movie/

/…We are talking about the same movie aren't we? Titanic? The most stupid movie in the world?/

/It's not stupid!/

/It's about a boat that sinks and a woman who can only say 'Jack! Jack Wake up!' She won't even blow the damn whistle!/

/It's an emotional part of the movie Master!/

/Emotional my ass, it's idiotic. He is clearly dead. She is alive and she can get help./

He turned around and couldn't believe it. The girls were, hugging each other. Their eyes brimmed with tears as they grabbed the tissues on the table. He shook his head in disbelief.

/I don't see why this movie is so damn good/

/It's romantic/

/It's impossible! What are the chances of breaking a chain with an axe WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED! Not to mention the stupidity of the couple and the movie. Wading through water, sparks everywhere. They're impervious to the damn electrical shocks! And what the hell is with the 'don't let go of me thing?' Didn't she let go of him!?/

/… I can see you're not quite fond of this movie/

He was sick of this. It was so boring. He yawned and as he did, his eyes began to water. As Raven turned to grab a tissue, she looked over at Kai. She froze. "Oh my god…Kai…ARE YOU CRYING?!?"

Kai froze. Everyone else froze. They looked at him. Kai blinked. Crap. He knew that whatever he said, they wouldn't believe him. But still, he had to try. "…I yawned."

"My god, Kai cried that's so cute!" Exclaimed Hilary.

"No I didn't! This is boring? What else was I supposed to do other than yawn?!" He retorted.

Rave messed up his hair. "So adorable, Kai's in denial!"

Kai sighed. God? Why do you hate me so?

* * *

Rave and Tala were sitting in the corner. They sat fairly close to each other and were speaking in hushed voices. Both of them had grins plastered on their faces. Not good. Kai saw them from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly she cried out. "No! Really?" Something flashed in her eyes, something Kai definitely did not like. She stood up, grinning at her brother with her eyes bright with a glint of mischief. Kai didn't like this, not at all. He felt like something bad was going to happen. Something REAL bad. He wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't let him. He was somehow frozen.

"Kaaaiiisssyyy Cooooo" She cried out as she walked over to him.

"…What do you want?" Kai said as he took a small step back.

"You know…how you said you'd keep your word and you'd never EVER say anything without really meaning it?"

"…What do you want?" He repeated, slightly worried on what information was given to the younger Hiwatari. "Actually…What did he tell you?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

Raven grinned. "You know how you said you'd eat your scarf before admitting you were wrong…"

Shit.

* * *

**Lettuce: Heh, I do hope you enjoy this chapter that I do. **

**  
Pudding: I will shoot you if you speak like that again**

**Lettuce: Can't…Help…It…**

**Pudding: -- Apologies for this but I have to say it , don't expect quick updates, it depends on the assessments she has at the moment, plus the tennis she now has. **

**Lettuce: TT Yeah, plus it's getting harder to write, I just, I don't know why but I never really find the time, still, keep reading! I WILL finish this! THAT I WI- -suddenly mouth gets duct taped-**

**  
Pudding: …It had to be done. So please, read and review after all, all hits and no reviews makes AE a very dull story. **

**P.S. Thank you for the reviews and I'm very sorry for the VERY late update! –throws you all sugarified candy-**

**Lotsaluv Lettuce and Pudding**


	13. Any Sympathy for Kai?

**Lettuce: …Gomenasai –bows -**

**Pudding: About time, do you realise how jobless I was without your little stories on this site?**

**Lettuce: Aww Lettuce is sorry Pudding, here have a cookie –shoves cookie in Pudding's mouth- **

**Pudding: -nearly chokes- -glares-**

**Lettuce: Well, Lettuce here, back and better than ever of course!! Gomenasai, I haven't been able to write much. You don't know how evil school's been, seriously, I mean, Aru I was like, TOTALLY swamped! I mean I know I went: Yeah I'll write soon! And then… -.- English. Or science…god that science report was evil. An-**

**Pudding: The ranting ends now. Okay, she doesn't own anything, is sorry for procrastinating-**

**Lettuce: It wasn't my fault! –pouts-**

**Pudding: …Yes it was. Okay, story. Now.**

* * *

Kai POV

/I'm going to kill him, bring him back to life than kill him again/

/Oopsy…seems the word slipped out Kai dear/

/Oh shut up Dranzer. It's all your fault/

/My fault my master? Why, whatever do you mean?/

/You were the one who told Wolborg, who then told damn Ivanov/

/Well it was your own fault Mr I'm-Never-Wrong! You walked right into this one on your own, I simply…delivered the message to a close friend of mine/

/I hate you/

/I love you too master/

Dranzer suddenly blocked herself from my mental link with her. I was thinking of a way to dispose of the bird when I was snapped away from my thoughts.

"Well Kaisy coo? You promised!" She looked at me with her dark purple eyes, a glint of mischief mixed in with innocence. She really was spending far too much time with Ivanov.

"Well what?" I said, trying to avoid what she wanted me to do.

Raven slightly narrowed her eyes as she leaned over towards me, poking my chest with her finger. "You promised it didn't you?" Her expression suddenly changed as she withdrew, her eyes brimming with tears. "Or…or is all I thought of Nii-san wrong?" Her lips quivered as tears began to form.

Even though I knew it was an act…I never felt so bad before. Damn sister, always using the water works on me. To my dismay, she suddenly she started whimpering and crying loudly, drawing much attention to me and her from all in the household. I knew all Hiwatari's had a bad side but to bring it up now? With Ivanov? In front of everyone?!

Suddenly everyone was towering over me, eyes showing no mercy, pinning me to the spot.t was as if it was my fault. I rolled my eyes then suddenly saw the girls. The girls…now over the years I've found out, you never mess with one of them, especially if you're one of the reasons one of their close friends 'cries'. I swear, God hates me. Hates me with a burning passion like the fires of a thousand suns.

I sighed in defeat as I looked over at Ivanov and my dear, oh so 'angelic' sister Raven. I ground my teeth through my words. "Yeah…I promised…"

You could immediately tell this was part of a master plan to humiliate me. Ivanov had that usual glint in his eyes, and now my sister, she too possessing that exact look. Ivanov turned to me, a look on his face as if he was deep in thought. "But, Kai…doesn't that mean; you have to keep your promises?"

"…Yes…" I replied, the feeling of uneasiness growing in me.

"So that means Kaisy coo…you have to eat your scarf…right?"

Before I could answer there was a howl of laughter coming from Tyson as he doubled back, clutching his stomach, and obviously enjoying the predicament I was in. Triple training for him tomorrow at the crack of dawn.

End of POV

-

It was as if it was their first time in the kitchen. Raven and Hilary looked around at the stainless steel utensils that were carefully put around the kitchen, starry eyed. They were getting a lesson from Lynx on the arts of culinary success. She was a bit sceptical at the beginning, learning about the past that the two had involving the kitchen.

Hilary. Why she was never trusted with cooking duty Lynx did not know until then. Lynx watched as the brunette grabbed the wok next to her and put it on the stove. Raven was chopping away at some onions, sniffling every few seconds or so. Lynx hesitantly turned to Raven and walked over to her, leaning towards her. "Rave, you alright?"

"A-ahuh…just….CUTTING ONIONS IS JUST…SO EMOTIONAL!" Tears slid down her face as she sniffled again. Lynx took a step back as Raven casually lifted her arm, the one with the knife and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Raven then went back to cutting the onions. Lynx sighed in relief, this was a worrying situation. Two people, who were unable to cook in the same kitchen. Knives, woks, flammable items…everywhere.

/Tsuki, remind me again why I did this?/

/They threatened to join your Home Economics class and cook for the team for a month/

/Ah, yeah./

/And you know how bad that would be/

/Ahuh/

BANG! Lynx was snapped out of her thoughts as Hilary stood frozen next to the stove. Hilary looked like she was slightly shaking, her mouth straight, her feet clamped to the ground. Lynx's eyes followed the direction of Hilary's rigid arm. She then saw the wok, a hole straight through it. **(Pudding: Personal experience Lettuce? Lettuce: Oh hush…) **It was seriously one of those freaky moments. It seemed that somehow at the precise time Hilary had put oil in the wok, a wire on the stove somehow broke, resulting in the stove exploding and blasting a hole through the wok. Thank goodness no one was hurt but Lynx couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. Somehow she thought this was a sign from above that Hilary was not God's gift to the world with her cooking skills.

Lynx immediately grabbed the wok, laughing weakly as she slowly pushed Hilary away from the stove. "I think…Hilary…go wash some vegetables…" She said as she continued to push Hilary towards the sink and handing her a bowl and some cut up vegetables. As she grew more confident in knowing that Hilary would do as she was told, she turned her attention towards Raven.

Hey eyes widened as she saw Raven. Click. Click. Raven pressed the button on the little gadget that she was holding. She seemed mesmerised by the lighter, at a press of a button; a small flame would come out at the tip. Lynx sighed, what did she do to deserve such a fate?

-

The smell of a home cooked meal made by the girls made Tyson salivate as he went off into a land of his own, full of all his favourite foods flying around him. To him, he was in heaven, to others, he looked like a lunatic. Standing there, salivating, hands clasped together with the goofiest grin on his face.

Kai sighed. "Idiot."

As they sat down at the table, the boys looked over to the kitchen. Lynx, Hilary and Raven came out, each holding a large plate of food for the boys. Raven walked over to Kai, smiling at him. "Kaaiiiisyyy Coooo, I made something special for youuu!"

Tyson, who was already piling mashed potatoes on his plate stopped and turned, he got a weird vibe after Raven had said that, and it was coming from Kai. Tyson looked over at Kai, was that, worry in his eyes? He looked kind of scared for a moment there.

The Blade Breakers peered over at Raven as she opened the dish in front of Kai. Ray immediately covered his mouth and turned away, his body quivering as he attempted to stop a laugh. On the plate, next to a pile of assorted vegetables, was…a scarf.

Kai looked around at the table, and then realised, everyone was on the floor, doubled back. Tala was on the ground, clutching his stomach, tears forming in his eyes. The reaction on Kai's face as he saw the scarf lying innocently on the plate was too much. It was a mixture of shock, anger and a dash of fear. Something that was rare to see in 'Kai's List of Expressions', which usually consisted of four; anger, boredom, sadistic and emotionless.

Again he looked around, Lynx had her back towards him but he could tell that even she was laughing at him.

/Dranzer, again. I hate you./

/And again, I love you Kai!/

/Agh…Why do I even bother?/

/Dunno, I only listen to your angsty and lovey dovey thoughts, they are the funniest /

/Dranzer…/

/Well, you should go and eat your dinner Kai, you are a growing boy after all!/

Why did his bit beast have to be so annoying? Kai mentally sighed and turned to look at Raven. She looked over at Kai, her eyes widening with innocence and anticipation. "You'll eat it right Kaisy coo?"

He sighed again. Why did younger siblings have to be so good at making you feel bad for the smallest things? He grimaced as he looked at the scarf, mocking him. He gave a look at Tala, clearing showing all the hate he felt about the teen at that moment.

_Just get it over and done with Hiwatari, pull yourself together or they'll have mocking rights for months! _He argued with himself. Kai sighed as he looked around. Tala grinned as he managed to compose himself. "Don't worry Kai, what goes on in the dining room, stays in the dining room." Kai rolled his eyes as he picked up a fork. Raven was 'kind' enough to somehow 'cook it and cut it into edible sized pieces'.

He tried to keep a cool and composed face but you could clearly see a vein pulsating angrily on his left temple. He stabbed at a piece of the scarf, twirling his fork like he was eating spaghetti. He shoved the slice of the scarf in his mouth, chewing it violently and giving everyone a death stare. God hated him. He swore he did.

As soon as Kai swallowed the strangely digestible piece of fabric he put his fork down. Tyson gaped. "You can't do that! You have to eat the whole thing!"

"I didn't say my entire scarf, I just said, eat my scarf. I've eaten it."

"You have to eat the whole thing!"

"No I don't Granger." Kai said as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the younger bluenette with angry purple orbs; Glaring at him with the infamous Hiwatari glare.

Tyson felt as if ice ran through his veins at the look Kai gave. He shuddered as he slowly nodded. "O-okay Kai…I-I'm thinking your right…"

-

Tala chuckled to himself as he leaned on the wall, his hand on his chin, seeming deep in thought. Suddenly, silver caught his eye. He looked down and saw Raven smiling at him. "Hey Tala!" she said as she looked up at him.

Tala grinned. "Hey there shrimp, how you goin?" he asked placing a hand on her head and messing up her hair. Raven pouted as she looked up at him once more.

"Don't call me short!"

"I called you a shrimp not a shorty" Tala said, grinning.

Raven pouted again. Tala smiled. "Aw, I'm sorry, did I hurt little Raven's feelings?" Tala's grin grew wider at her reaction.

"Fiine, no cake for you!" She said.

Tala grinned as he looked at Raven, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Tala found out, the Hiwatari glare struck fear into the hearts of many, but his puppy dog eyes kicked ass. He'd give that cat on Shrek a run for his money. Tala then looked around, seeing if Kai was anywhere close to them. He moved to the side and saw he was very busy teaching Lynx about Chemistry **(I heart Chemistry).** Tala bent down, his forehead touching hers with a smile on his face. "Heh, sorry Rave, forgive me?"

Raven blushed as she stood there, slightly mesmerised at his aquamarine blue eyes. "Heh…course Tala!" Tala grinned as he cupped her chin, ready to kiss her. Suddenly he had a memory flash.

Flashback

_I stood up, panic rising. 'Seriously Kai, nothing is up! I swear!'_

_Kai smirked. 'Oh yeah?'_

'_Yeah!'_

'_Well in that case, promise this to me Ivanov,'_

'_Anything to get you to stop with this,'_

'_You won't try anything with my sister.'_

_I froze. Gulping as I answered. 'Uh, yeah, yeah sure Kai.'_

_Kai stood up. 'Alright then, make sure you keep that promise, or, you will get hurt.'_

End

Tala suddenly retracted, scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, a tinge of red on his cheeks. "…Sorry about that…" He said, feeling bad about leaving Raven hanging. Raven put a hand to her hip as she looked at him. With a blush still visible on her face she went on her toes, pulling Tala forward by his shirt. Tala's eyes widened for a moment as their lips connected. Unable to hold back and longer, he returned the kiss, holding her close.

As they parted, a cheeky grin was plastered on Raven's face. "So…how about that cake now huh?"

**-**

The boys sat down near the tree, happily enough spending their lunch time doing nothing. After all, this school thing was temporary. Thankfully they weren't being disrupted from their lunch time of nothingness. No fan girls, or boys for that matter and all the girls had run off somewhere hearing of a fair that the school was conducting.

A piece of long grass hung idly in Kai's mouth as he rested against the trunk of the tree. He felt, today couldn't be as bad as yesterday. As he heard something in front of him, he opened his eyes. Clearly he spoke too soon.

Raven sat on his legs, a piece of paper in his hands. On it, clearly printed in bold Times New Roman **(Lettuce: Size 26 font! Joking! Hahaha Pudding: -- Fool.)**

**SCHOOL FAIR**

**HELPERS WANTED FOR ENTERTAINMENT**

**SIGN UP AT OFFICE**

"I'm not doing it."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"How bout a bet Kaisy Coo?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Oh I think you know, hehe…"

"Hn…deal."

Tala grinned. "Good ol Tekken showdown eh?"

The siblings nodded in unison, serious looks on their faces. "Yep."

-

The two of them sat down in front of the PS2. Each choosing their respective characters.

Raven: Asuka

Kai: Hwoarang

-five minutes later- **(I'm lazy)**

Raven grinned as the large KO sign appeared on the screen, signalling the winner to be…Asuka! She looked over at the slightly started Kai, who was left speechless at Raven's awesome skills at the game. "I practiced…" She said, grinning at him. Kai couldn't believe that he was outdone by his younger sibling! Him! Kai Hiwatari! He then dreaded what the girl would do to him, what he was to become at the school fair…

**Lettuce: -yawns- See Aru, I managed to make the deadline that I made with you! Okay, I'll try and update quicker this holidays but beware! School is evil! DUN DUN DUN! Oh I will update soon, after all, I know you my dear Aru will eat me if I don't reveal what is in store for Mr Kai Hiwatari **

**Pudding: Try? You will**

**Lettuce: B-but…what about school –eyes brim with tears-**

**Pudding: Actor**

**Lettuce: NYAH! –hugglez Pudding- **

**Pudding: Stop HUGGING ME!**

**Lettuce: Only if you do your duty!**

**Pudding: Then do yours as well!**

**Lettuce: … –hugglez- **

**Pudding: Fine. Read and ****review****. Or face her hugging wrath. **

**Lettuce: GASP!**


End file.
